School Story
by Aoife the Shadow
Summary: Chapter 11 Update! Sayonara! But, it's just a temporary farewell, right? Completed!
1. Impossible Mission

Aoife: Halo semua! Saya author newbie di kedua fandom ini. Biasanya sih, saya dan Scatty berkeliaran di fandom Pandora Hearts.

Scatty: Sekarang kami ingin mencari suasana baru di fandom ini.

Aoife: Disclaimer: Fairy Tail bukan punya saya! Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima!

Scatty: Percy Jackson juga punyo Rick Riordan!

Aoife: Di chapter ini, yang berulah baru charas dari Fairy Tail aja. Yang nunggu chara-chara Percy Jackson, mereka akan ada di chapter depan!

* * *

**School Story**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Impossible Mission**

BRAAKK, "LUCCYYY! EERRZZZAAAA!", teriakan kalap dari Gray, Natsu, dan Happy sontak mengagetkan Lucy dan Erza. Pada saat itu Erza sedang berkunjung ke rumah Lucy.

"Woi, kalo mau masuk ke rumah orang ketok pintu dulu, dong!", kata Lucy sewot. Lucy sedang membaca novel karya penulis favoritnya dan Erza sedang duduk santai di sebelahnya sambil menghabisi persediaan cemilan Lucy.

Mengabaikan complain Lucy, Natsu kembali berteriak, "Tau gak? Tau gak?"

"Tahu apa?", tanya Erza tenang, tetapi dalam hati dia sudah siap-siap mensummon baju zirah dan pedangnya kalau berita yang disampaikan Natsu tidak penting. Lucy juga sudah memegang kunci Loki.

"Gildartz dan Laxus sudah kembali dari misi, lho!",Gray ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Eh, dari misi 3 tahun itu?", tanya Lucy. Kehebohan berita itu membuat Lucy dan Erza melupakan niat mereka. "Sekarang kan baru 6 bulan?"

"Nah, itu juga aku bingung. Dan katanya, eh katanya, mereka jadi gila, lho!", kata Natsu sambil jinkrak-jinkrakan diikuti Happy yang asyik bersalto di udara. Sementara Gray berdiri sambil bersender di dinding dengan gaya sok cool.

"Ooh, jadi baru katanya, toh?", kata Erza seram. Dia pun segera mensummon baju zirah dan pedangnya. Lucy juga sudah memunculkan Loki. Melihat itu, Gray langsung ngibrit ke luar, terus tancap gas ke guild. Tapi Natsu tidak menyadari perubahan aura di ruangan itu. Natsu dengan polosnya menjawab.

"Iya. Aku tahu dari Juvia, yang tahu dari Levy. Levy tahu dari Cana. Cana tahu dari Macao, Macao tahu dari Elfman, Elfman tahu dari...", Natsu tidak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya karena dua gadis di depannya keburu beraksi.

*Skip time :p*

Erza dan Lucy menyeret kedua korban KDRT alias Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Teman itu ke depan pintu guild. Di sana mereka bertemu Juvia dan Levy.

"Juvia, mana Gray?", tanya Erza dengan muka seramnya yang sukses membuat Juvia dan Levy ketakutan.

"E..eh? Gray-sama a..da did al...am.", jawab Juvia ketakutan setelah melihat kondisi Natsu dan Happy.

"Trims!", Erza kembali menyeret kedua korban KDRT tersebut ke dalam guild, sedangkan Lucy tetap di luar.

"Lu-chan, Natsu dan Happy kenapa?", tanya Levy penasaran. Lucy pun menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi di rumahnya, yang sukses membuat Levy dan Juvia speechless mendengar tentang Natsu.

"Oh, Gildartz dan Laxus memang sudah pulang. Mereka ada di dalam."

"Kalo gitu, aku masuk dulu ya. Sebelum Gray diapa-apain sama Erza. Dah, Juvia! Dah, Levy!", Lucy melangkah memasuki guild.

"Dah, Lucy!", balas Juvia dan Levy.

*Inside the guild*

"Gray Fullbuster! Dimana kau?", teriak Erza. Seluruh penghuni guild sampe ke setan-setannya langsung kabur mendengar teriakan Erza yang syerem abiess. Yup, tidak ada orang waras yang mau menghadapi Erza yang sedang Lucy yang memilih duduk dan menonton saja.

Oke, ternyata masih ada manusia tidak waras di Fairy Tail. Karena ada tiga orang yang menghampiri Erza yang sudah siap menghunus pedangnya. Tiga orang tersebut adalah Gray, Gildartz, dan Laxus. Gray tampak sedang menyeret Gildartz dan Laxus.

"Aku bawa barang bukti!", kata Gray terengah-engah. Erza langsung tertegun melihat ekspersi wajah Gildartz dan Laxus.

"Uwaa! Mana Wendy? Dua orang ini harus ditangani segera!", perintah Erza, karena wajah Gildartz dan Laxus terlihat amat sangat depresi.

"Empat!", kata Gray setelah melihat kondisi Natsu dan Happy yang tak sadarkan diri. Erza meninggalkan mereka di dekat Lucy.

"Hohoo, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi yang kelima, Gray!", kata Erza dengan devil facenya. Pedang di tangannya berubah menjadi pentungan batu.

"Huwaa! Kenapa? Aku gak bohong kan? Gildartz dan Laxus memang sudah pulang kan?", Gray panik melihat pentungan di tangan Erza.

"Karena kamu tidak berani menghadapiku sebagai seorang lelaki di rumah Lucy tadi, Gray!", Erza mengangkat pentungannya.

"Huwaa! Siapa puun! Tolong aku!", teriak Gray putus asa. Pentungan Erza pun menemukan mangsanya.

Tampaknya Wendy akan memiliki banyak pasien hari ini.

*One hour after the bloody accident*

Setelah Wendy menangani kelima pasiennya, dia, Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, dan Happy duduk mengelilingi Laxus dan Gildartz. Walaupun Wendy sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menyembuhkan mereka berdua, mereka belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Man, misi ini susah sekali!", erang Gildartz. Saking depresinya, dia menghancurkan gelas yang dia pegang.

"Impossible! It's very Impossible!", keluh Laxus sambil menyandarkan kepala ke meja. Ternyata misi itu sanggup mengubah sifat Laxus yang biasanya beringasan.

Kelima sekawan +Wendy +Charle hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat keadaan 2 mage S-class terhebat di hadapan mereka. Mereka membayangkan misi menakutkan apa yang mereka berdua hadapi.

Tiba-tiba, Levy menghampiri mereka, "Lu-chan! Kau, Erza, Gray, Natsu, dan Happy dipanggil ke ruangan master!", katanya sambil memegang bahu Lucy.

Lucy menoleh kea rah teman baiknya itu, "Kenapa?". Lucy merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

"Katanya kalian disuruh menggantikan Laxus dan Gildartz dalam misi yang gagal mereka selesaikan.", walaupun Levy mengatakannya dengan santai, matanya menyorotkan kecemasan tingkat tinggi. Laxus dan Gildartz yang ikut mendengar langsung mengerang.

Kelima sekawan tersebut langsung speechless mendengarnya. Seperti biasa, Natsu yang pulih terlebih dahulu, diikuti oleh Happy.

"Aaayyyooo! Master udah nunggu!", Natsu langsung berapi-api dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Kemudian dia langsung tancap gas ke ruangan master Makarov sambil menarik tangan Lucy dan Gray. (Aoife: Hehe. Dia gak berani narik Erza!). Lucy dan Gray hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti. Sementara itu Happy bersalto riang disebelah Natsu.

Erza melihat kepergian sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia kemudian mengangkat bahunya, "Ya sudahlah, sebaiknya aku pergi. Dah semua!", Erza melangkah pergi dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Good Luck!", bisik Levy, Wendy, Charle, Laxus, dan Gildartz.

*In Makarov's room*

Sekarang semuanya sudah "duduk manis"di hadapan Master Makarov, menunggunya berbicara. Akhirnya, Makarov berdehem.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, Gildartz dan Laxus telah gagal dalam misi mereka. Karenanya, aku mengutus kalian untuk menggantikan mereka dalam misi tersebut.", terang Master.

"Tapi Master,", Erza menginterupsi, "misi macam apa itu?", tanyanya.

"Kalian akan dikirim ke bumi dan tinggal di sana selama, dalam kasus kalian, 2 tahun. Kalian harus menjalani hidup seperti orang-orang seusia kalian di sana. Di sana, anak-anak seusia kalian pergi ke sekolah. Kalian akan dimasukkan ke sebuah sekolah berasrama. Jadi, kalian bisa pulang ke sini setiap akhir pekan."

Kelima sekawan tercengang mendengar misi yang, menurut mereka, mudah tersebut. Bagaimana Laxus dan Gildartz bisa gagal dalam misi semudah itu?

"Oya, sepertinya aku lupa menyebutkan bayarannya.", master menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. Master memang sudah rada pikun. Kelima sekawan menatapnya dengan tidak sabar.

"Bayarannya 20 milyar Juel. Tapi, bila kalian gagal, bayarannya hanya 5 Milyar Juel."

"UUUUAAAAPPPPAAAAA!"

"Kalian akan berangkat seminggu lagi, bila kalian mau menerima misi ini."

Natsu mulai menarikan tarian kemenangannya(?) bersama Happy, "Kami terima misi ini, master!". Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Master menatap Natsu dan Happy yang sedang berduo(?) tari tersebut dengan risau. Lucy yang menyadarinya langsung bertanya,"Ada apa, master?"

"Em, ada satu hal lagi.", semua orang di dalam ruangan minus Happy dan Natsu langsung mendapatkan firasat buruk.

"Happy gak boleh ikut.", sontak Natsu dan Happy menghentikan tarian mereka.

"AAAAAPPPPAAAAA! Gak mau! Aku gak mau pisah sama Natsu! Gak mau! Gak mau! HHUUWWAAA!", jerit Happy histeris.

*One week after the shocked announcement*

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, dan Erza berjalan mengikuti master Makarov. Mereka semua menenteng sebuah koper yang cukup berat. Terutama milik Lucy, karena dia berkeras membawa buku-buku koleksinya ditambah beberapa buku yang diberikan Levy.

Sementara mereka pergi menjalankan misi, Happy dititip di rumah Wendy dan Charle. Happy langsung melupakan kesedihannya karena tidak boleh ikut begitu mengetahuinya. Lagipula, mereka semua sudah diberi sebuah benda sihir yang memungkinkan mereka semua bisa berhubungan. (Scatty: Nama benda sihir itu HANDPHONE!)

"Master, kita mau ke mana?", tanya Gray.

"Kita akan ke sebuah tempat sepi supaya tidak ada orang lain yang melihat kepergian kalian. Misi ini adalah misi rahasia. Yang mengetahui tentang misi ini selain kalian dan Happy hanya aku, Laxus, dan Gildartz. Bahkan Mira tidak kuberitahu! Nah, kita sudah sampai!", mereka berhenti di sebuah tempat sepi di pinggir hutan.

"Sekarang, aku akan mengantarkan kalian sampai sekolah. Ingat, jangan pernah menggunakan sihir kecuali terpaksa. Juga, jangan beritahukan tentang kekuatan kalian kecuali kepada orang yang kalian percaya. Hubungi aku bila kalian akan pulang. Kalian mungkin akan merasa asing dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan disana, tapi, aku yakin kalian akan segera terbiasa. Sekarang, apa kalian sudah siap?"

Lima sekarang, yang sekarang berubah menjadi empat sekawan, mengangguk penuh antisipasi. Master membuka gerbang antar dunia, dan kini mereka melangkah menuju dunia lain.

* * *

**TBC**

Aoife: Oke, readers! Bagaimana pendapat anda sekalian mengenai fic ini?

Scatty: Mohon bila anda bersedia, review cerita kami!

Aoife: Kritik, saran bahkan flame diterima! Charas PJO akan beraksi chapter depan. So, tunggu update kami ya! Merci Beaucoup!


	2. Let's The Mission Begin!

Aoife: Halo semua! Aoife dan Scatty kembali dengan chapter terbaru!

Scatty: Dan, Thanks buat yang sudah mereview. Yaitu:

To: kkkkkkkk

Maybe we will translate the story after the story finished. But just maybe.

To: Erza Knightwalker:

Thanks Er-chan buat supportnya. Dan ini chapter terbarunya. ^_^

Aoife: Kalau di chapter pertama hanya charas FT yang beraksi. Sekarang charas Percy Jackson juga akan bermain di panggung utama.

Scatty: Aoife gak punya charas FT sama PJO. Dia cuma pinjem charasnya dari Hiro Mashima sama Rick Riordan.

Aoife: Please, enjoy the story ^_^

* * *

**School Story**

**Chapter 2: Let's the Mission Begin!**

Nico melotot kearah Percy yang ikut melotot balik ke arahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus sekamar denganmu, Seaweed Brain?", teriaknya

"Aku juga gak tahu, Zombie Boy! Tanya para Moirae sana!", Percy balas berteriak.

Mereka masih saling menatap marah selama beberapa saat sebelum Percy mendesah,"Apa sih, yang dipikirkan Chiron? Kenapa dia mengirim kita ke sekolah yang sama?"

Nico menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas salah satu tempat tidur. Di kamar mereka ada empat tempat tidur. Itu berarti, mereka akan mendapatkan dua orang teman sekamar lagi. Di sekolah mereka ini, Goode High School, kamar murid SMP dan SMA dicampur.

"Aku tidak tahu. Padahal, kalau kita bersama, kemungkinan diserang monster lebih banyak!". Akhir musim panas ini, Chiron mengirim Percy, Nico, Annabeth dan Thalia ke sekolah yang sama. Entah karena campur tangan siapa, Nico menjadi sekamar dengan Percy. Begitu pula Thalia dan Annabeth.

Mereka masih sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain ketika pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka dan dua orang laki-laki seumuran Percy melangkah masuk.

"Hey! Ini kamar 317 kan?", kata salah seorang diantara mereka yang rambutnya ngepink. Nico dan Percy segera menyimpulkan bahwa rambut pemuda itu dicat.

"Bodoh kau, Natsu! Jelas-jelas di pintu terpampang 317!", kata temannya yang berambut hitam normal.

"Hai, kalian pasti Gray Fullbuster dan Natsu Dragneel.", kata Percy ramah. Sebelumnya, mereka sudah diberitahu nama-nama teman sekamar mereka.

"Namaku Percy Jackson, dan si kecil ini, Nico diAngelo.", Percy memperkenalkan dirinya dan Nico.

"Siapa yang kau bilang kecil, Seaweed Brain?", Nico berteriak. Suhu ruangan menurun drastis hingga nafas mereka semua beruap. Selain itu, Natsu dan Gray berani bersumpah bahwa mereka melihat sosok-sosok samar yang mirip hantu muncul di kamar mereka. Rupanya Nico tanpa sengaja memakai kekuatannya.

"E...eh? Tadi itu ha...hantu atau bukan?", tanya Natsu ketakutan. (Aoife: Silahkan bayangkan wajah ketakutan Natsu!). Nico kaget. Dia sadar kalau dia telah memakai kekuatannya. Suhu ruangan pun menjadi normal.

Percy dan Nico saling memandang dengan terkejut dan khawatir. Seharusnya Natsu dan Gray tidak bisa melihat hantu-hantu tersebut karena diselubungi kabut.

"Bukan, mungkin hanya halusinasi kalian!", jawab Nico asal.

"Oh... Ok. Namaku Gray,", Gray menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "dan si rambut pink ini Natsu!"

"Hey, Natsu! Rambutmu itu dicat atau bukan?", tanya Nico tertarik.

"Eh?", Natsu menyentuh rambutnya. "Oh, ini sih warna normal."

Nico dan Percy langsung bengong menatap kedua pendatang baru itu. Dalam hati, mereka sepakat kalau Natsu memiliki kelainan gen.

"Apa di tempat tinggalmu itu normal, Natsu?", tanya Nico.

"Sangat normal. Memangnya disini tidak? Kan warna rambut ada cokelat, hitam, merah, pink, biru, hijau.", jawab Natsu tanpa curiga. Percy dan Nico langsung jawdrop mendengar jawaban Natsu. Gray memberikan tatapan memperingatkan kepada Natsu. Natsu pun sadar. Ups, ini kan misi rahasia.

Natsu kelabakan mencari bahan pengalih pembicaraan. Akhirnya, pandangannya tertumbuk kearah benda yang tersemat di sabuk Nico. Natsu pun nyengir, dia merasa mendapatkan bahan pembicaraan bagus.

"Pedang yang bagus, Little Nico!"

"Jangan panggil aku Lit... Apa?", Nico baru menyadari arti perkataan Natsu. Dia mengecek pedang Stygiannya yang tergantung di sabuknya. Seharusnya, pedang itu tidak terlihat oleh manusia biasa karena adanya kabut. Atau, kalau tidak, terlihat seperti sesuatu yang Nico tidak tahu. (Aoife: Authornya juga gak tahu. T_T). Ini hanya berarti satu hal.

...Gray dan Natsu bisa melihat menembus kabut.

Nico menatap Percy dengan muka bingung + horror. Kemudian mereka terlibat percakapan serius dalam bahasa yunani kuno. Anehnya, lagi, Gray dan Natsu bisa memahami perkataan mereka.

"Baga...bagaimana mereka bisa melihat menembus kabut?"

"Mungkin merka monster! Kita harus "menguji" mereka!"

"Tapi, mereka terlihat seperti manusia!"

"Nico, kau ingat Kelli si Empousa? Dia juga terlihat seperti manusia!", Percy mengingatkan Nico.

"Permisi! Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kabut? Monster? Empousa? Menguji? Apa itu semua?", Gray menginterupsi Percy dan Nico kembali saling menatap, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kearah Natsu dan Gray dengan penuh horror. Tadi mereka bisa melihat menembus kabut. Kemudian mereka bisa memahami bahasa yunani kuno. Apa lagi nanti? Siapa mereka?

Nico bersidekap, "Kuberikan kehormatan "menguji" kepadamu, Percy. Kau tahu, kan? Pedangku akan membunuh mereka tak peduli mereka monster atau bukan.". Percy mencabut sesuatu dari saku belakangnya. Itu adalah sebuah...Pena!

Percy menggoyang-goyangkan pena itu di depan mereka, "Kalian lihat ini apa?"

"Pena.", kata Natsu polos. Dia dan Gray sebelumnya sudah siap-siap mengeluarkan sihir mereka. Mereka yakin situasi ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai terpaksa. Setelah melihat bahwa Percy hanya mengeluarkan sebuah pena, mereka mulai sedikit rileks.

Percy membuka tutup pena itu, dan pena itu berubah. "Sekarang, ini apa?"

"Pedang.", jawab Natsu dan Gray dengan polosnya. Mereka terbawa arus kepolosan Natsu sebelumnya.

Sebelum Natsu dan Gray menyadarinya, Percy sudah menyerbu ke arah mereka. Pedangnya, Riptide, siap diayunkan.

"!", Natsu dan Gray berusaha menghindar, tapi kemampuan berpedang Percy sama hebatnya dengan Erza. Sebelum Natsu dan Gray sempat mengeluarkan sihir merka, Percy sudah menebas leher mereka.

1...

2...

3...

!

"Eh? Kita masih hidup?", Natsu terkejut sambil meraba-raba lehernya. Gray sama terkejutnya dengan Natsu. Mereka jelas-jelas melihat mata pedang itu menebas leher mereka. Bahkan mereka bisa merasakan dinginnya besi yang mengiris leher mereka. Tapi pedang itu hanya menembus mereka, seperti sebuah ilusi.

Percy menempelkan tutup penanya ke mata pedangnya. Pedang itu kembali berubah menjadi pena. "Positif manusia. Bukan monster atau demigod. Juga bukan oracle seperti Rachael."

"Tentu saja kami manusia!", teriak Natsu dan Gray sewot. Percy mengabaikan mereka.

"Nico, kita harus bertanya pada Annabeth dan Thalia. Mereka pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan! Kita bawa mereka!", Percy mencengkram tangan Natsu dan lari sambil menyeretnya kearah kamar anak perempuan.

"Woii! Cowok Gila! Lepaskan aku!", teriakan Natsu terdengar dari arah koridor. Gray yang ketinggalan hanya bisa speechless.

"Woi! Percy! Kunci kamar kebawa sama kamu! Ah sudahlah.", Nico menjentikkan jarinya, dan pelayan hantu "pribadi"Nico muncul. Nico menyuruh hantu itu menjaga kamar mereka. Gray yang sudah speechless menjadi tambah speechless.

"Ayo, kita ke kamar anak-anak perempuan! Kami kan menjelaskan semuanya disana!"

*In Girls's Room*

Berbeda dengan anak-anak laki-laki, perkenalan antara Thalia, Annabeth, Erza dan Lucy berjalan dengan aman, tentram, dan damai. Yup, mereka berempat juga sekamar. Dalam waktu beberapa saat, mereka sudah akrab.

Mereka berempat sedang duduk di lantai, asyik mengobrol, ketika dua orang psikopat yang dikenal sebagai Percy Jackson dan Natsu Dragneel menerobos masuk.

"Seaweed Brain, kalau mau masuk kamar orang, ketok pintu dulu dong", tegur Annabeth.

"Natsu, ngapain kamu di sini?", seru Erza.

Natsu mendelik kearah Percy. "Tanya cowok gila ini! Dia yang menyeret aku kesini!". Sementara itu, Nico dan Gray muncul di belakang mereka.

"Annabeth... Thalia... Mereka... Bisa...", kata Percy terengah-engah.

"Bisa apa, Percy?", kata Thalia. Dia sudah siap bertempur seandainya Percy membawa berita buruk.

Sebelum Percy sempat melanjutkan, terdengar suara seorang wanita,

"Apa salah satu diantara kalian ada yang bernama Percy Jackson atau Nico diAngelo?", mereka semua menoleh. Di ambang pintu kamar, berdirilah seorang guru perempuan.

"Ya, bu. Saya Percy Jackson. Dan ini Nico diAngelo. Apa yang membuat ibu mencari kami?"

Guru itu tersenyum, dengan mengerikan, "Ikut aku! Aku ingin membicarakan "sesuatu"dengan kalian!"

Percy menegang, apa yang mau dibicarakan guru ini? Lagipula, ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan ini semua. Tapi Percy tidak tahu apa.

"Sebentar, bu. Bagaimana anda mengetahui bahwa Percy dan Nico berada di sini?", Annabeth yang sudah menemukan keanehan tersebut menginterupsi.

Guru itu kembali tersenyum, tapi gigi-giginya sudah berubah menjadi taring! "Karena bau mereka seperti anak Poseidon dan Hades!"

Mata mereka membelalak ngeri. Sosok di depan mereka berubah. Rambutnya berubah menjadi api, kukunya memanjang, dan kakinya berbeda. Satu terbuat dari logam, dan kaki satunya lagi seperti kaki keledai!

"Empousa!", teriak Thalia. Dia segera mengaktifkan perisai Aegisnya.

"Crap, baru dua jam kita di sini! Sudah ada monster!", umpat Nico. Dia, Percy, dan Annabeth segera mempersiapkan diri untuk bertempur.

* * *

Aoife: Yap. Dan sekian dulu chapter kedua ini.

Scatty: Dan jangan lupa untuk mengklik tombol di bawah ini untuk mengirimkan kritik, saran, dan flames untuk cerita kembaran saya ini.

Aoife: Oke, tunggu update selanjutnya, ya! Merci!


	3. A Beginning of an Ordinary Day

Aoife: Halo semua! Saya kembali dengan chapter terbaru School Story. Langsung aja ya! Soalnya Scatty gak ada dan aku gak punya hal untuk dicurhatin. Once again, saya gak punya Fairy Tail sama Percy Jackson! Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima dan Percy Jackson punya Rick Riordan. Saya cuma pinjem charasnya aja!

* * *

**School Story**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: A Beginning of an Ordinary Day**

Percy menghunus Riptide, Annabeth mengeluarkan pisaunya, Nico memegang pedang stygiannya, dan Thalia sudah siap dengan tombak dan perisai Aegisnya. Lucy, Natsu, dan Gray menatap sekeliling mereka dengan bingung. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Empousa di depan mereka mendesis ketika melihat mereka, "Bukan hanya blasteran lezat. Di ruangan ini juga ada penyihir! Aku bisa makan kenyang!", desis Empousa itu dengan nada girang.

Thalia mencoba menusuk Empousa itu dengan tombaknya, sedangkan Percy berusaha menebas lehernya. Tapi Empousa itu menghindar dengan mudahnya. "Kalian bukan tandinganku!", desisnya. Keempat blasteran itu pun sadar, mereka menghadapi musuh yang kuat. Akan sulit mengalahkannya.

Tiba-tiba, dengan mengejutkan, Empousa itu menjerit kesakitan. Sebuah mata pedang mencuat dari dadanya. Monster itu pun terbuyarkan. Di tempat Empousa tadi berada, berdiri satu sosok yang akrab bagi mereka semua.

"Mungkin kau bukan tandingan mereka!", sosok yang memakai baju zirah Heart Kreuz dan memegang sebilah pedang itu berkata. "Tapi, yang jelas kau bukan tandinganku, monster!"

"Erza!", teriak Lucy, Gray dan Natsu penuh suka cita( ?). Dan, tidak salah lagi pemirsa! Pahlawan hari ini adalah Erza Scarlet!

Erza menatap tajam kearah Percy dkk. "Sekarang ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?", tuntutnya.

"Dengan satu syarat!", Annabet bersedekap. "Kalian juga harus memberitahu kami siapa kalian!"

"Setuju!"

*Half of a hour after that*

"Jadi, kalian adalah keturunan dewa-dewi yunani kuno, yang entah bagaimana masih ada sekarang. Dan itu menyebabkan kalian selalu diserang monster seperti guru tadi.", Lucy menyimpulkan. Dalam hati, dia berpikir,'Hubungan darah yang aneh!'

"Dan kalian berasal dari dunia lain dimana sihir adalah hal yang umum. Dan kalian dikirim ke dunia kami untuk menjalani misi untuk bersekolah disini.", Thalia ikut-ikutan menyimpulkan. 'Misi yang aneh!', katanya dalam hati.

"Ya! Dan kusarankan kalian supaya tutup mulut. Ini misi rahasia, kalian tahu?", Erza menyelonjorkan kakinya. Dia sudah "menyimpan"baju zirah dan pedangnya.

"Kalian juga harus tutup mulut tentang kami! Ini pengetahuan yang orang biasa tidak boleh tahu!", Percy menambahkan. "Bersumpahlah demi sungai Styx!"

"Heh?", Erza, Gray, Natsu dan Lucy tampak bingung.

"Sumpah paling serius yang bisa kaubuat.", Annabeth menjelaskan. "Kalau kau melanggarnya, yah, sungai Styx tidak pernah main-main atas sumpah yang dibuat deminya!". Kilatan kepahaman terlihat di mata para charas FT itu. Mereka pun menyatakan sumpah masing-masing.

Percy melirik jam tangannya,"Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kami kembali ke kamar. Ayo Nico! Natsu! Gray! Sampai besok Annabeth! Thalia! Erza! Lucy!", anak-anak cowok pun meninggalkan ruangan para cewek.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar teriakan-teriakan histeris beberapa anak cewek. Lucy, Erza, Thalian dan Annabeth berpikir kalau ada serangan monster , mereka pun memutuskan untuk mengintip ke lorong.

Beberapa anak perempuan berlari melewati pintu mereka. Mereka berempat pun melihat Percy, Nico, Natsu, dan Gray yang sedang ambil langkah seribu meninggalkan asrama para cewek. Muka para anak cowok sudah memerah seperti tomat.

Lucy dan Erza segera maklum begitu melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Beda dengan Annabeth dan Thalia. Sekarang giliran mereka yang menjadi speechless.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar mereka, Lucy menatap Annabeth dan Thalia, "Apakah disini ada sesuatu yang bisa menghentikan kebiasaan Gray?"

*The next morning, in girl's room*

"Erza! Kau sudah siap belum?", teriak Thalia. Erza masih berada di kamar mandi, sementara yang lain sudah siap. Thalia sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya. Sementara itu, Lucy dan Annabeth sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Disini, diberlakukan system catering untuk sarapan.

"Iya! Aku keluar sekarang!", Erza melangkah keluar. Dia telah mamakai seragam sekolah khusus hari Seninnya. Rok hitam selutut dan blazer biru muda dengan dasi biru tua.

Lucy, Thalia, dan Annabeth juga memakai seragam yang sama dengan Erza. Mereka pun pergi ke gedung sekolah.

"Hei, Annie! Sekolah itu seperti apa sih?", tanya Lucy sambil memainkan tali tas selempangnya yang berwarna merah.

"Panggil aku Annabeth, Lucy. Tak usah disingkat-singkat! Sekolah adalah tempat kau mencari ilmu. Seperti matematika, science, bahasa, dan sejenisnya."Annabeth menerangkan. "Pokoknya asyik, deh!", tambahnya.

"Membaca buku-buku tebal, tugas-tugas menumpuk, dan guru-guru yang galak kau bilang menyenangkan, Annabeth?", tanya Thalia.

"Hei, menurutku cukup menyenangkan, kok! Kecuali bagian-bagian guru-guru galaknya. Lagian, aku udah biasa dimarahin sama orang galak.", kata Lucy sambil melirik Erza, yang pastinya sedang good mood, yang berjalan disampingnya.

Thalia memutar bola mata birunya. Sepertinya Lucy akan sangat cocok dengan Annabeth.

*In boy's room*

"Nico! Kau bisa cepat, gak?", teriak Percy. Sementara itu, Nico sedang sibuk mengobrak-abrik kopernya.

Singkat cerita, tadi pagi mereka semua bangun kesiangan. Akhirnya, mereka memperebutkan kamar mandi. Nico kalah, dan dia mendapatkan giliran terakhir. Dan sialnya lagi, dia lupa dimana dia menaruh seragamnya tadi malam. Jadilah sekarang dia mengubek-ngubek kamarnya.

"Hei, Seaweed Brain! Kau duluan saja, gih, sama Natsu dan Gray. Nanti aku nyusul!"

Percy mengancingkan bagian atas kemejanya. Dia mengenakan celana hitam panjang, kemeja biru tua, jas hitam, dan dasi hitam. "Oke, Zombie Boy. Ayo Natsu! Gray! Nanti kita terlambat!"

Nico melambai asal ke raha ketiga seniornya itu. Dia bergumam, "Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan Gray? Ah, sudahlah. Sial, dimana sih, seragamku? Ah, itu dia!"

Dia mengambil seragamnya, kemeja hijau tua, jas hitam, dan celana hitam dari atas lemari. Kemudian, Nico melihat sebuah kemeja biru tua dan jas hitam yang terlipat rapih disamping seragamnya.

"Eh? Ini kan punya...", teriakan-teriakan dari koridor memperkuat kecurigaan Nico.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar dengan paksa, dan Gray menghambur masuk. Dan dapat ditebak, di hanya memakai celananya saja. Lambang Fairy Tail terlihat jelas di dadanya, tapi tanda itu sudah diselubungi kabut.

Dengan cepat, Gray mengambil bajunya dari atas lemari. Dia menatap Nico dengan pandangan .

"Maaf, udah kebiasaan!", kata Gray datar. Dia pun lari keluar sambil memakai seragamnya, meninggalkan Nico yang menatapnya dengan heran.

*In the classroom*

"Hei, itu cowok satu lama banget sih?", keluh Thalia. Dia sedang duduk di meja Annabeth. Sementara itu, Annabeth sedang duduk santai di kursinya sambil membaca buku matematika (?) barunya. Lucy dan Erza selaku murid baru harus "transit" dulu di ruang guru.

"Hmm?", jawab Annabeth acuh tak acuh. Otaknya sibuk mengotak-atik rumus yang authornya sendiri gak ngerti.

"Woi! Annie!", Thalia kesal karena merasa dikacangin oleh Annabeth. Annabeth segera menatap Thalia dengan tatapan .

"Sorry, abisnya kamu diem aja, sih!", kata Thalia sambil nyengir dengan tampang tak berdosa. "Cowokmu itu kok belom datang ,sih?"

"Percy? Paling dia telat bangun lagi. Lagian, asyik juga kalau ngeliat si Percy dihukum!", Annabeth menyeringai. Thalia sweatdrop. 'Pacar yang mengerikan!', pikirnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, subjek yang dibicarakan sampai di kelas. Dia langsung menghampiri kursi Annabeth dan Thalia. Annabeth melirik jam tangannya.

"Satu menit lagi telat, mati kau, Percy!", katanya.

"Sorry, telat bangun! Dan ada "insiden Gray" lagi. Jadinya telat deh!", kata Percy sambil nyengir tak bersalah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu kelas terbuka, dan wali kelas mereka pun masuk. Dia menyapa murid-muridnya.

"Nah, anak-anak! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru! Mereka pindahan dari luar kota! Jadi, perlakukan mereka dengan baik, ya?", seisi kelas langsung ribut. Cowok-cowok berharap kalau yang datang adalah cewek cantik, sedangkan yang cowok berharap sebaliknya.

"Nah, ayo masuk!", ajak, atau lebih tepatnya, perintah guru tersebut.

Lucy, Erza, Natsu, dan Gray melangkah memasuki kelas, kemudian berdiri didepan kelas.

"Halo! Saya Lucy Heartfilia. Panggil saja Lucy! Saya pindahan dari L.A! Salam kenal!", kata Lucy hangat. Cowok-cowok langsung berbisik-bisik heboh.

"Namaku Erza Scarlet! Panggilanku Erza! Sama dengan Lucy, aku juga pindahan dari L.A.! Mohon bantuannya ya!", Erza memperkenalkan diri. Bisikan para cowok menjadi semakin heboh.

"Gray Fullbuster. Dari California.", kata Gray singkat, padat, dan jelas. Kalau tidak ada guru, pasti para cewek di kelas itu sudah berteriak histeris.

"Halo semua! Namaku Natsu Dragneel! Panggil saja Natsu! Panggil salamander juga boleh! Aku pindahan dari Magnolia!", Gray, Lucy, dan Erza memberikan deathglare kearah Natsu. Oh, Natsu! Betapa mudahnya kau melupakan perkenalan yang kau latih semalam suntuk itu?

"Eh, kok Magnolia, sih? Maksudku Miami!", kata Natsu setelah menyadari keceplosannya. Untungnya tidak ada yang memperhatikan, karena semua orang sibuk berpikir 'Aduh! Unyu banget sih tuh cowok!'

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh duduk di bangku yang kosong!", keempat sekawan pun duduk di bangku yang disediakan.

"Nah, sekarang kita mulai pelajaran pertama kita, FISIKA!", murid-murid mengerang pelan, kecuali Annabeth, yang memang gila fisika, dan empat sekawan, yang tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Hari-hari sekolah sudah dimulai!

* * *

**TBC**

Aoife: Oke, sekian dulu chapter ini! Dan, karena sekarang Scatty jarang berpartisipasi, sepertinya saya harus merekrut beberapa kawan baru. Oke, saya tunggu review anda sekalian. Merci!


	4. Mysterious Girl

**School Story**

**Chapter 4: Special Girl**

"Guru Fisika memang benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya menyiksa kita!", gumam Thalia. Percy yang duduk di belakangnya mengangguksetuju. Pelajaran fisika baru saja berakhir, dan kepala mereka rasanya mau meledak.

"Nah, kalau mau mencari ini, kita harus mengetahui alphanya. Kalau alphanya segini, alphanya dikalikan dengan...", Annabeth kembali menjelaskan pelajaran tadi kepada Lucy dan Erza yang dudk manis di sekitar mejanya. Tak disangka-sangka, Lucy dan Erza berhasil menangkap sebagian besar pelajaran. Karena masih ada yang tidak dimengerti oleh mereka, mereka bertanya kepada Annabeth, yang dengan senang hati menjelaskan kembali kepada mereka.

Thalia dan Percy menatap trio yang sedang asyik belajar itu, "Dasar gila belajar!", gumam mereka.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Percy, "Hei, Percy!", panggil seseorang. Percy menoleh, iris hijaunya menemukan sosok Gray dan natsu. Rupanya Natsu yang menepuk pundaknya. "Kenapa?"

"Tadi gurunya ngomongin apa, sih?", kata Natsu polos. Thalia dan Pecy saling berpandangan, kemudian...

"GUBRAAK"," Kalian sama sekali ngga perhatiin?", tanya Thalia tidak percaya.

"Ngga.", kata Gray dan Natsu jujur. Thalia dan Percy memutar bola mata mereka.

"Kalau mau tanya kayak begituan, tanya Annabeth! Jangan ke kita!", saran Percy.

"Oke!", kata Natsu dan Gray. Annabeth pun mendapatkan dua "murid baru"Untuk diajar. Beberapa saat kemudian, guru matematika masuk.

"Habis fisika, matematika lagi pula!", keluh Percy. "Hitung-hitungan aja lagi!", Thalia menambahkan sambil mengerang. Sementara itu, guru di depan mereka mulai mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Ayolah, bel! Cepatlah berbunyi!", doa mereka dalam hati.

*Finally, it's a lunch time*

"Kriiinnggg", suara bel itu adalah suara terindah yang para murid kelas XI-C dengar hari ini. Semua murid bersorak dalam hati dan langsung menghambur keluar kelas.

"Cabut ke kantin, yuk!", ajak Percy. Gray, Natsu, Annabeth, Thalia, Erza, dan Lucy mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti Percy pergi ke kantin.

Sesampainya di kantin, masing-masing dari mereka mengambil baki makan siang dari meja saji. Mereka mencari meja yang kosong untuk mereka sendiri. Setelah menemukan meja kosong, mereka pun duduk dan menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Boleh ikut?", kata sebuah suara yang terdengar akrab. Mereka semua menoleh dan melihat Nico berdiri di dekat meja mereka sambil memegang bakinya.

"Hei, Nico!", Percy sedikit bergeser untuk memberikan tempat untuk cowok berambut hitam itu. "Bagaimana hari pertamamu?", tanyanya.

"Biasa saja. Tidak ada yang special.", kata Nico. Dia mengambil tempat duduk yang diberikan Percy. "Satu hal positif, belum ada guru yang berubah jadi monster!", tambahnya.

"Omongan seperti itu bisa membawa sial, Nico!", kata Annabeth tenang. Dia memasukkan potongan daging panggangnya ke dalam mulutnya. Mereka semua pun makan dalam diam.

"Permisi, boleh saya duduk di sini? Meja lain sudah penuh.", tanya seseorang dengan sopan. Pemilik suara itu adalah seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat sepinggang dan bermata biru jernih. Tampaknya dia berada di kelas akhir SMP karena dia memakai blazer hijau muda.

"Silahkan!", kata Lucy sambil menggeser posisi duduknya. Gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya. Terjadilah keheningan yang canggung diantara mereka. Akhirnya, Lucy memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?", tanya Lucy. "Namaku Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Namaku Aire, Aire Reinhart. Aku kelas 9 SMP.", kata anak itu sopan.

"Berarti kau kakak kelas Nico, ya?", komentar Percy. Dengan segera, mereka bercakap-cakap akrab dengan Aire. Aire rupanya anak yang menyenangkan. Semuanya merasa senang bercakap-cakap dengannya.

Tapi Natsu merasakan ada yang aneh denganAire. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda denganauranya, sesuatu yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh Natsu.

"Kriinngg", kalau tadi suara bel adalah suara terindah yang mereka dengar, sekarang suara itu bagaikan mimpi buruk bagi mereka.

"yah, masa udah masuk lagi, sih? Gak seru ah!", kata Nico. "Habis ini pelajaran bahasa, pula!", sebagai demigod, Percy, Nico, Thalia dan Annabeth menderita dyselexia yang menyebabkan mereka tidak bisa membaca dengan baik.

"Hei, menurutku itu pelajaran yang menarik!", kata Lucy. Dia menumpuk piring-piringnya di atas baki. "Aku suka bahasa, Kok!", tambahnya. Semua kaeakter PJO ditambah Aire menatap tidak percaya pada Lucy.

"Lucy ingin menjadi penulis novel. Jadinya dia harus banyak belajar bahasa.", jelas Erza. Semua orang pun ber-oh ria.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita ke kelas. Guru pelajaran kali ini lumayan galak. Dah, Aire! Dah, Nico!", Annabeth menggiring kawan-kawan SMAnya keluar ruang makan, meninggalkan Nico dan Aire berdua.

"Jadi kita ke kelas sekarang?", tanya Nico ke Aire. Aire tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja! Sekarang kelas kesenian! Aku tak mau melewatkan kelas itu. Ayo!", kata gadis itu. Nico memandang gadis itu dengan bingung. Di baru mendengar bahwa ada murid yang begitu menykai kesenian hingga tidak mau melewatkan kelas itu.

"Hmm, sepertinya karakter Aire mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Tapi siapa, ya? Ah, sudahlah! Mungkin hanya pikiranku saja.", piker Nico sambil berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya.

*Back to the others*

"Hei, Natsu!"

"Ada apa, Gray?"

"Rasanya kau jadi pendiam tadi. Ada apa?"

"Iya, biasanya kamu yang suak caper kalau ketemu temen baru!", Erza ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

Natsu berhenti di tengah-tengah lorong, yang lain ikut-ikutan berhenti. "Ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu!", gumam Natsu lirih.

"Indra _dragon slayer_mu mengatakan sesuatu, Natsu?", tanya Erza curiga. Kalau indra_ dragon slayer_ Natsu bertingkah, mereka layak untuk waspada.

"baunya berbeda!", kata Natsu.

"Hei, sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh dengan Aire. Memang sih, dia pakai parfum. Tapi kan semua cewek suka pakai parfum.", kata Percy. Annabeth dan Thalia memelototi Percy. "ralat, sebagian besar sewek.", ralat Percy.

"Baunya sama seperti kalian!", Natsu menatap Thalia dan Annabeth, membuat kedua gadis itu tidak nyaman.

"Ya berarti memang bau cewek, Natsu.", kata Gray. Natsu menggeleng, "Bukan! Bukan bau cewek! Baunya juga sama seperti Percy, juga sama seperti Nico!"

Semuanya tersentak, "Itu berarti...", desis Annabeth.

"Ya, sepertinya Aire sama dengan kalian."

*Skip Time*

"Hei, Zombie Boy!", Percy memanggil Nico. "Ada apa, Seaweed Brain?", tanya Nico.

"Apa Aire melakukan hal yang aneh tadi?", Percy balik bertanya. Nico sedang berusaha untuk membaca buku biologinya yang tebelnya bejibun.

"Hmmm, kayaknya gak ada deh. Satu-satunya hal yang menurutku aneh adalah dia menyukai pelajaran kesenian!", setelah berulang kali membaca kalimat yang sama tapi tidak ada yang masuk ke otaknya, Nico menyerah, dia menutup bukunya. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Mereka baru saja pulang ke asrama. Percy memberitahu Nico tentang dugaan mereka tentang Aire.

"Oke, jadi kita tidak perlu menempatkan _satyr_ penjaga di sini.", komentar Nico. "Nat, bisa pasang hidung untuk mencari blasteran lain?"

"Jangan panggil aku Nat!", kata Natsu. Dia sedang tidur-tiduran di ranjangnya. "Omong-omong, _satyr_ itu apa?", tanyanya dengan nada mengantuk. Pecy pun menjelaskan apa itu _satyr._

´jangan samakan aku dengan _satyr_! Penciuman seorang _dragon slayer_ lebih bagus daripada penciuman _satyr_.", ujar Natsu. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, berniat untuk tidur.

"Tok tok tok!", kata seseorang dari luar. "Masuk!", teriak Percy, dan Annabeth, Thalia, Erza, dan Lucy melangkah masuk.

"Hai, guys! Mana Gray?", tanya Lucy. Dia segera duduk di ranjang Natsu.

"Lagi mandi.", jawab Natsu singkat. Dia masih menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan sebuah tinju mendarat dengan keras di perutnya. "Ouch! Lucy! Sakit tahy!", teriaknya kesakitan.

Dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Dia mengira dia akan menghadapi Lucy. Perkiraannya salah 100%.

"jangan tiduran selagi orang lain duduk, Natsu!", kata Erza seram. Natsu menelan ludah dengan gugup.

PRAANNG! GROMPYAANNG! BRRUUKK! OUCH!

"Ada apa, sih? Ribut-ribut aja!", kata Gray ketika dia keluar kamar mandi. Dia langsung _speechless _ketika melihat adegan kekerasan dalam asrama yang terjadi di depannya.

Setelah ürusan"Erza dengan Natsu selesai, mereka langsung duduk melingkar di lantai. Kecuali Natsu, yang terkapar dan terabaikan di pojokan.

"jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan denganAire?", kata Annabeth langsung ke pokok permasalahan.

Percy mendesah, "Sepertinya kita harus mengabari Choron! Aku akan mengirim pesan Iris.", dia bangkit, kemudian mengacak-acak laci meja samping tempat tidurnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah prisma dan senter kecil.

Percy meletakkan prisma itu di tengah ruangan. "Nico, pegangi senternya! Ada yang punya _drachma_?'. Nico memegang senter dan Thalia melemparkan sekeping _drachma_ kepada Percy. Lucy, Natsu, Gray dan Erza mengamati semua kegiatan yang dilakukan di depan mereka dengan tertarik.

Nico menyalakan senter. Sinar yang dipancarkan oleh senter melalui prisma dan membentuk sebuah pelangi di belakangnya. Percy melemparkan _drachma_nya ke arah pelangi tersebut, "Oh, dewi! Terimalah persembahan kami!"

_Drachma _ itu menghilang, seakan-akan ditelan oleh pelangi itu. "Chorpm, perkemahan blasteran!", pinta Percy.

Terbentuk sebuah citra di tengah pelangi tersebut. Citra itu berupa seekor _centaurus_. Centaurus itu menoleh ke arah mereka. "Oh, halo Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico!", sapa _centaurus_ itu. "Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Kami baik-baik saja, Chiron. Seekor _empousa_ berusaha menyerang kami semalam, tapi kami berhasil mengatasinya!", jelas Annabeth.

"Bagus! Nah, apa yang terjadi se...", suara Chiron menghilang ketika dia melihat Gray, Natsu, Erza dan Lucy yang menganga kagum di latar belakang.

Dia mengerutkan kening, "Kalian membiarkan manusia fana menyaksikan pesan ini?", tanyanya. Percy menoleh. Mereka sama sekali lupa kalau Natsu, Gray, Lucy dan Erza tidak boleh melihat pesan ini.

"Eh, jadi begini, pak!", sebelum Annabeth sempat menjelaskan, Lucy beranjak ke sisinya. "Eh, Lucy?", tanya Annabeth bingung.

"Ini asli, kan? Bukan ilusi?", tanya Lucy. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pesan Iris tersebut. Annabeth menangkap pergelangan tangan Lucy. "Jangan, Lucy! Kau bisa memutuskan sambungan!"

"Oh, maaf!", kata Lucy malu. Dia menarik tangannya. Pada saat itu, punggung tangannya terlihat dengan jelas di pesan Iris, menampakkan lambing yang tercap disitu. Chiron tersentak.

"Tidak mungkin!", serunya. "Kalian dari Fairy Tail!"

Semua pandangan mengarah kepada Chiron, "Eh?"


	5. Detention

**School Story**

**Chapter 5: Detention**

Mereka semua memandang pesan iris itu dengan tidak percaya. " Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kami dari Fairy Tail?" Tanya Gray heran. Chiron mendesah.

" Tunjukkan lambang kalian!" Natsu, Gray, Lucy, dan Erza menunjukkan lambang Fairy Tail mereka. " Ada hubungan apa antara Fairy Tail dengan kita? Bagaimana bapak bisa tahu kalau mereka dari Fairy Tail? Apa yang bapak sembunyikan dari kami?" tanya Annabeth bertubi-tubi.

Chiron mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan arus pertanyaan Annabeth, " Aku tidak punya hak untuk memberitahu kalian! Aku sudah bersumpah demi sungai styx untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit tentang ini! Master kalian yang akan memberitahu kalian tentang ini!" jawab Chiron sambil menatap Lucy, Erza, Natsu, dan Gray.

" Master?" jawab mereka berempat terkejut. Chiron mengangguk. Sementara itu Percy, Nico,Annabeth dan Thalia memutar bola mata mereka. " Kenapa sih, orang-orang suka main rahasia-rahasian sama kita?" pikir mereka kesal.

" Anda kenal dengan kakek?" tanya Natsu heran. Chiron mengangguk, " Aku pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Makarov!" jawabnya.

" Nah, sekarang kenapa kalian mengirim pesan iris ini kepadaku?" percy menceritakan tentang Aire kepada Chiron. Chiron menatap Natsu dengan serius.

"Kau seorang _dragon slayer?_ Biar kutebak, dari penampilanmu, kau pasti Natsy Dragneel! Makarov sering bercerita tentangmu!" Natsu mengangguk.

"Berarti yang lain adalah anggota timmu. Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, dan Gray Fullbuster," Mereka semua mengangguk. "Darimana bapak tahu nama-nama, kami?" Tanya Lucy. Tapi Chiron pura-pura tidak mendengar.

" Sekarang, soal Aire. Bisakah kalian membawanya ke sini pada akhir pekan?" Percy, Annabeth, Nico, dan Thalia mengangguk. Chiron tersenyum puas, kemudian pesan iris itu menghilang.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza dan Gray masih memelototi tempat pesan iris tadi berada. "Hei, gurumu itu tuli atau apa, sih? Kok dia gak jawab pertanyaanku?" kata Lucy sewot karena tadi dikacangin sama Chiron.

"Chiron memang gak pernah ngomong blak-blakan! Susah mengorek inforasi dari dia!" jawab Thalia. Mereka semua terdiam, memikirkan apa hubungan antara Fairy Tail dan perkemahan blasteran.

Annabeth melirik jam tangannya, "Well, sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam! Atau ada yang mau puasa?" tanyanya. Tak ada seorangpun yang mau puasa mala mini, jadi mereka semua langsung pergi ke ruang makan.

*In the dining room*

" Lucy?" Tanya Erza sambil berbisik.

" Kenapa, Erza?" tanya Lucy. Dia masih sibuk menyantap makan malamnya.

"Ini cuma perasaanku saja, atau dari tadi orang-orang ngeliatin kita?" Lucy menghentikan sejenak kegiatan makannya den mengedarkan pandangannya. Erza benar, cukup banyak orang , terutama cowok, yang menunjuk meja tempat dia, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia duduk sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Bukan hanya persaanmu, Erza! Tapi orang-orang memang ngeliatin kita!" bisik Lucy gelisah.

Annabeth yang duduk berhadapan dengan Lucy dan Erza mengangkat kepalanya, " Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanyanya heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" jawab Erza cepat. Jawaban Erza itu justru meyakinkan Annabeth bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah, tapi dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan makannya. Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat beberapa lelaki menghampiri meja mereka. 'Masalah datang!' pikirnya.

"Cewek cantik! Bareng sama kita aja, yuk?" kata salah satu cowok itu kepada Lucy dan Erza. Dia mengabaikan anak-anak yang lain.

"Jangan bareng dia! Bareng aku aja, yuk!" kata temannya. Melihat keberanian coweok-cowok itu, beberapa cowok lain ikut mengerubungi meja mereka. Percy, Nico, Thalia dan Annabeth memilih mencari selamat ke meja lain, meninggalkan Gray, Lucy, Natsu, dan Erza di belakang.

"Eh?" kata Erza dan Lucy bersamaan. Sementara itu, kermunan cowok-cowok di sekeliling mereka semakin menebal. Salah satu dari mereka berusaha menarik Lucy.

" Hey, lepaskan aku!" teriak Lucy panik.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang mendorong cowok yang menarik Lucy hingga terjatuh. Lucy yang tiba-tiba bebas memilih mencari aman dengan berdiri di dekat Erza. Mereka berdua kini menatap dengan mata terbelalak apa yang terjadi di depan mereka.

Orang yang tadi menarik Lucy kini terbaring di lantai. Seseorang berambut hitam yang sangat mereka kenali menduduki perut cowok itu dengan tinju terangkat. Sementara temannya menahan kedua tangan cowok itu agar dia tidak bisa balas menyerang. Semua orang di dalam ruangan terdiam.

"Jangan penah, kuulangi, jangan pernah mengganggu Lucy dan Erza!" kata Gray dingin. Cowok itu segera mengangguk ngeri. Gray menampar kedua pipi cowok itu dengan keras. Suara tamparannya sampai tedengar ke ujung ruangan.

Gray bangkit berdiri dan merapihkan kemeja putihnya dengan melepaskan kedua tangan cowok itu. Cowok itu langsung kabur begitu Natsu melepaskan pegangannya. Kerumunan yang mengelilingi mereka masih tak bergerak.

"Sepertinya aku tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan makan malam lagi!" ujar Lucy pelan. Erza mengangguk. Dia mendorong baki makan malamnya menjauh, padahal menu penutup mala mini adalah cake favoritnya, _strawberry cake_. Dia dan Lucy pergi meninggalkan ruangan makan.

Sementara itu Annabeth, Percy, Thalia dan Nico memperhatikan kejadian yang berlangsung dari meja mereka. "Hebat juga mereka!" puji Nico sambil bersiul kagum ketika melihat aksi Gray dan Natsu. Annabeth, Percy, dan Thalia mengangguk setuju.

" Tapi tidak baik menyelesaikan masalah dengan masalah, karena pasti akan membuat lebih banyak masalah!" kata Annabeth bijak. "Tuh buktinya!" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk TKP.

Seorang guru tampak sedang melangkah menembus kerumunan yang masih terdiam. Dia menunjuk Gray dan Natsu yang sedang dudu dan melanjutkan makan malam mereka yang tertunda dengan santai, seakan-akan tidak ada hal yang terjadi.

"Kalian berdua! Ikut saya keruang guru! Sekarang juga!" perintah guru itu dengansuara menggelegar. Natsu dan Gray menatap satu sama lain, kemudian mengangkat bahu. Mereka berduapun mengikuti guru itu keluar dari ruang makan.

"Aku harap mereka tidak dikeluarkan!" kata Thalia. Dia meminum segelas susu cokelat yang baru disentuhnya.

"_Please _deh! Masa gitu aja dikeluarin?" kata Percy sambil memutar kedua iris hijaunya. "Paling mereka cuma kena detensi!"

Erza dan Lucy berjalan menyusuri lorong asrama menuju kamar mereka. Lorong itu sepi. Maklum, sebagian besar murid masih berada di ruang makan.

"Natsu dan Gray bakalan baik-baik saja, kan? Omong-omong, tumben kau tidak langsung menyerang orang-orang itu!" Tanya Lucy.

"Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja. Lagipula, kalau aku menghajar mereka, pasti kita akan dicurigai!" jelas Erza. Lucy mengangguk mengerti. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat sepinggang berpapasan dengan mereka, "Hai, Aire!" sapa Erza. "Malam Erza-senpai, Lucy-senpai" jawab Aire sopan. Lucy tersenyum, baru kali ini dia dipanggil senpai.

"Gak usah terlalu formal kayak gitu, Aire! Kau tidak makan malam?" Tanya Erza. Aire sedikit tersipu. "Aku terlalu serius mengerjakan pr, jadinya tidak sadar kalau sudah waktunya makan malam." Jawab Aire malu.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu, cepatlah pergi ke ruang makan!Sepertinya waktu makan malam hamper habis." Saran Erza. Aire mengangguk, "Baik , senpai! Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, senpai!" Aire melangkah meninggalkan mereka.

"Hei, Aire! Nomor kamarmu berapa?" Tanya Lucy. Aire menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, "224, senpai!" jawabnya. Lucy tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kita tetangga! Kamar kami nomor -kapan main ke kamar kita, ya?" Aire kembali mengangguk. "Dengan senang hati, senpai!" Aire pun berlalu.

Erza dan Lucy sedang asyik tidur-tiduran di tempat tidur masing-masing ketika Annabeth dan Thalia masuk ke kamar. "Hai, Lucy! Hai, Erza! Maaf ya, tadi kita pergi! Habisnya, kita sudah masuk daftar _blacklist_ di sekolah ini, ralat: semua sekolah!" Thalia meminta maaf. Erza dan Lucy mengangguk penuh pengertian. Mereka berdua tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam daftar _blacklist._

"Bagaimana dengan Natsu dan Gray?" Tanya Lucy. Annabeth duduk di tempat tidur Lucy. Lucy bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di samping Annabeth. Thalia dan Erza duduk di depan mereka.

"Mereka berdua terkena detensi! Kali ini detensinya adalah mereka berdua tidak boleh pulang pada akhir pecan ini. Plus, mereka harus menulis kaliamat 'Aaku janji tidak akan berkelahi dan mengancam orang lagi selama vberada di Goode High School' sebanyak seribu kali!" jelas Annabeth.

" Jadi, kita tidak bisa pulang ke dunia kami minggu ini, dong?" lata Lucy kecewa. "Berarti kita harus menghubungi master!" Erza mengeluarkan alat yang katanya bisa membuat mereka berkomunikasi dengan dunia mereka.

"Kau tahubagaimana cara menggunakannya, Erza?" Tanya Lucy. Erza tertegun, "Gak tahu!" Erza mengakui. Mereka berdua pun memandang alat itu dengan kebingungan.

"Hei, boleh pinjam?" Tanya Annabeth. Erza mengangguk dan menyerahkan alat itu kepada Annabeth. Annabeth mengamati benda itu sebenta dan berseru, "Ini mah _handphone! _ Iya kan, Thal?" Thalia mengangguk setuju.

" Kalian tahu cara menggunakannya?" Tanya Erza dan Lucy terkejut. Thalia dan Annabeth mengangguk, "Ya iyalah! Ini benda yang sangat umum di sini!" Annabeth menerangkan. "Sini biar kuajarka cara menggunakannya!" Annabeth mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya sendiri. "Sebaiknya kalian juga menyimpan nomor kami!"

"Nomor?" Tanya Lucy polos. Annabeth pun menjelaskan dengan sabar apa itu nomor _hanphone_ kepada Lucy dan Erza.

Sementara itu, Thalia memutuskan untuk tidur-tiduran dan mendengarkan penjelasan Annabeth dengan setengah hati. Tiba-tiba dirinya langsung siaga, dia merasakan aura sesuat yang tidak berdahabat.

"Nah, sekarang tekan tombol _send._Oke, pesan kalian sudah terkirim! Lihat, isinya sama persis, kan?" Annabeth menunjukkanl ayar _handphone_-nya kepada Lucy dan Erza. "Wow, alat yang hebat!"puji Erza kagum, yang disetujui oleh Lucy. Annnabeth tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan memasukkan nomorku dan nomor… Thalia? Ada apa?" tanya Annabeth cemas. Thalia sudah bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu dengan raut wajah waspada.

"Ada sesuatu di sini!" desisnya.

" Monster?" Annabeth langsung menyiagakan pisaunya. Lucy segera meraih pisau-pisaunya dan Erza sudah men-_summon _baju zirahnya. "Sepertinya iya. Tapi aku rasa dia tidak mengincar kit.." dugaan Thalia terpotong oleh suara teriakan seseorang bercampur dengan auman monster. Suara itu berasal dari kamar di sebelah kanan kamar mereka, kamar 224!

"Aire!" teriak Lucy dan Erza. Mereka berdua segera berlari ke kamar Aire.

"Annabeth, kontak anak-anak cowok! Sepertinya rencana penyelamatan harus dimajukan! Lucy! Erza! Tunggu aku!" Thalia menyusul mereka berdua, sementara Annabeth berusaha menghubungi Percy.


	6. Minatour's Attack

**School Story**

**Chapter 6: Minatour's Attack**

Suasana di kamar anak-anak cowok baik-baik saja sebelum _handphone _Percy berbunyi.

Percy, Nico, Natsu, dan Gray sedang asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Percy sedang berusaha untuk mengerjakan PR matematikanya, Nico sedang asyik bermain _game _di _handphone_-nya dengan _earphone _terpasang di telinganya, sedangkan Natsu dan Gray sedang sibuk meratapi (?) nasib mereka.

Ketika mereka tengah asyik-asyiknya melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan di atas, _hanphone _ Percy berdering. Dengan malas, Percy meraih _handphone_-nya yang di letakkan di sampingnya. Dia menatap layarnya sekilas dan mendapati kalau Annabeth yang menelpon. "Ngapain Annabeth nelpon?" gumamnya bingung. Percy menekan tombol _answer._

"Halo, Annie!" jawab Percy. Dia menunggu semprotan kemarahan Annabeth. Annabeth palin benci kalau dipanggil Annie.

Alih-alih marah, suara Annabeth malah terdengar panik, "Percy! Cepat ke kamar 224! SEKARANG JUGA! Bawa yang lain!" desaknya panik. Dia langsung memutuskan hubungan sebelum Percy sempat bertanya apa yang terjadi. Percy menatap hp-nya dengan bingung, "Kenapa tuh cewek?" katanya bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gray. Dia telah selesai meratapi nasibnya. Nico berhenti bermain _game _dan melepaskan _earphone-_nya dari telinganya. Natsu masih berada dalam kondisi yang sama.

"Annabeth nyuruh kita ke kamar 224 sekarang. Gak tau kenapa." jawab Percy. Dia masih menatap hp-nya dengan bingung.

"Mungkin ada monster?" usul Nico.

"Mungkin juga, ya?" jawab Percy yang otaknya sedang _rada _lemot. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia baru _ngonnect_, "Eh? Monster? Suwer lu?" tanya Percy panik.

"Baru _ngonnect _dia!" keluh Nico. "Nat, menurut kamu ada monster gak disini/" tanyanya kepada Natsu yang masih depresi.

"Iya, dari satu jam yang lalu!" kata Natsu dengan suara lemes. Dia sedang depresi karena gak bisa ketemu Happy akhir minggu ini. Jadinya, otak Natsu yang udah lemot jadi tambah lemot. Sementara Gray cuma depresi sebentar. Satu segi positif detensi itu bagi Gray, dia bebas dari godaan Juvia minggu ini.

"Baka Natsu! Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi, sih?" kata Gray, Percy, dan Nico dengan penuh emosi. Natsu cuma cengar-cengir tidak bersalah.

Setelah memastikan kalau Percy dan Nico membawa pedang mereka, Gray memakai pakaian lengkap, dan Natsu sudah menelan pil penenang, mereka berempat segera berlari ke kamar 224.

*Room 224*

"Sial! Dia kuat sekali!" keluh Thalia. Dia melemparkan tombaknya ke arah monster yang berada di hadapan mereka. Bidikanya meleset.

"Heh? Pedangku tidak bisa melukainya?" seru Erza tidak percaya. Dia memakai baju zirah _Titania _dan sudah mencoba menusuk _minotaur _itu dengan lima pedang berbeda.

"Erza! Coba kau pakai pedang yang kau pakai untuk menusuk _empousa _kemarin!" seru Annabeth selagi dia berusaha menghindar dari serangan kapak _minotaur _itu."Monster hanya bisa dikalahkan dengan perunggu langit!" tambahnya.

"Yang ini?" tanya Erza setelah dia men -_summon _pedangnya. Annabeth mengangguk. Erza kembali mencoba menusuk monster itu, pedangnya kini berhasil melukai kulit monster itu. Monster itu melenguh kesakitan. Dia mengayunkan kapaknya dan membelah pedang itu menjadi dua.

Erza menatap monster itu dengan tatapan membunuh, "Kau akan membayar untuk itu! Itu pedang kesayanganku!" teriaknya. Erza kembali menyerang monster itu dengan pedang yang berbahan sama.

"_Open the gate, _Taurus!" Lucy memanggil Taurus. Taurus segera menyerang _minotaur _yang sejenis dengannya itu. Sementara Lucy berdiri menjaga Aire yang tak sadarkan diri dengan cambuk siap ditangan.

"Sial! Tak kusangka dia akan terbentuk lagi secepat ini!" kata Annabeth kesal. Dia sudah mendapatkan luka di tangan kanannya. Gadis itu meringis menahan sakit, "Itu cowok-cowok pada kemana, sih? Lama amat!" keluhnya.

Seakan menjawab keluhan Annabeth, semburan api muncul dari arah pintu. Api itu menyambar monster itu, membuatnya melenguh kesakitan. Disusul dengan jarum-jarum es yang super tajam. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuat monster itu terbuyarkan.

"Woi! Kok kalian lama banget, sih?" kata Thalia kesal. Dia sedang berusaha untuk meraih kembali tombaknya yang berada di belakang monster itu. Tapi sang _minotaur _dan Taurus yang terus berkelahi menyebabkan Thalia kesulitan untuk meraih senjatanya.

"Sorry!" jawab Percy mewakili teman-temannya. Percy menatap _minotaur_ di hadapan mereka dan bersiul pelan, "Gila! Masa aku harus berantem sama dia lagi?"

"Memangnya dia monster apa, sih? Lucy, panggil kembali Taurus! Kau tak mau dia terluka, kan?" teriak Natsu. Lucy mengangguk, dia tidak mau roh bintangnya terluka. Akhirnya, dia mengembalikan Taurus ke dunia asalnya.

"Itu _minotaur! _Percy membuyarkannya musim panas lalu. Seharusnya dia tidak terbentuk kembali secepat itu!" jawab Nico.

"Jadi, dia bisa hidup kembali gitu?" tanya Gray ngeri.

"Yah, _something like that, _lah."

"Nico! Aire! Perkemahan blasteran! Perjalanan bayangan! Sekarang!" perintah Annabeth. Nico mengangguk. Dia segera berlari ke arah Lucy dan Aire. Lucy menyerahkan Aire kepada Nico dan gadis itu ikut bergabung dalam pertarungan.

Nico mencoba menyadarkan Aire, untung saja Aire mudah untuk dibangunkan. "Eh, aku di mana?" tanya Aire bingung ketika dia bangun.

Nico tidak mau repot-repot menjawab. Dia segera meraih tangan Aire dan menariknya. "Ayo, kita pergi dari sini!" ajak Nico. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Aire, dia segera menarik Aire dengan paksa. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Nico baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Annabeth! Disini gak ada bayangan!" teriak Nico ketika dia menyadari kalau di kamar Aire tidak ada bayangan sama sekali.

"Cari keluar atuh! Susah-susah amat!" jawab Annabeth sewot. Nico menghela nafas dan berlari keluar, diikuti oleh Aire, yang tangannya masih digenggam oleh Aire.

Seementara itu yang lain masih berjuang mengalahkan _minotaur. _Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, dan Erza menusuk monster itu dengan senjata mereka, Lucy melecutkan cambuknya, Natsu melempar bola-bola api, dan Gray mengelauarkan jarum-jarum esnya.

Akhirnya, setelah selangan bertubi-tubi dari 7 remaja kelebihan tenaga (?) itu, _minotaur _itu terbuyarkan diiringi suara lenguhannnya. Ketujuh remaja itu langsung terduduk kelelahan.

"Annabeth, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lucy cemas ketika dia melihat luka Annabeth. Annabeth meringis. "Gak papa kok, aku udah biasa sama luka kayak ginian!"

"Walaupun udah biasa, tetep aja bakal infeksi kalau dibiarin!" ujar Thalia. Dia bangkit dan bergegas memapah Annabeth. "Ayo! Kita ke klinik!" Thalia menuntun Annabeth keluar dari kamar Aire.

"Thal? Bisa manipulasi _kabut _dulu sebelum keluar? Sepertinya banyak orang yang sedang menuju kemari." saran Percy. Thalia mengangguk kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. "Beres! Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kamar kalau gak mau cari masalah!"

**Aire's POV**

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini!

Hari pertamaku awalnya berjalan dengan baik. Ini sekolahku yang ke… berapa? Ketujuh? Kedelapan? Satu hal yang aku yakini, aku bakalan dikeluarkan dari Goode pada saat tahun ajaran ini berakhir.

Pelajaran pertama dan kedua berhasil kulalui dengan baik. Bahkan pada saat jam makan siang, aku berteman dengan beberapa anak SMA dan satu adik kelas: Annabet, Lucy, Erza, Thalia, Percy, Natsu, Gray, dan Nico.

Aku segera merasa nyaman dengan mereka semua. Lagipula, aku belum mendapatkan teman di kelas. Entah kenapa, aku merasa kakak-kakak SMA itu dan Nico memiliki aura yang sama denganku.

Tapi Natsu memandangiku dengan pandangan aneh selama makan siang. Pandangannya membuatku tidak nyaman. Apa dia menyadari kalau aku berbeda?

Semuanya berjalan lancer sampai waktu malan malam. Kuakui saja, aku telat pergi ke ruang makan. Seharusnya waktu makan malam itu jam 8, tapi aku baru datang ke sana jam setengah 9. Tentu saja semua makan sudah habis. Aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan menghabiskan camilan yang kubawa dari rumah.

Aku pun kembali memasuki kamarnya. Aku menghempaskan diri ke atas kasur dan mulai meghabiskan cemilanku.

Selama beberapa saat waktu berjalan dengan damai. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamar, atau mendobrak lebih tepatnya. Aku tidak mendengar dengan benar karena kedua telingaku disumpal dengan _earphone _dengan volume maksimal. Aku tidak menoleh untuk mengecek siapa yang masuk, karena aku yakin orang yang masuk adalah teman-teman sekamarku.

Dugaanku terbukti salah ketika aku mendengar orang yang kuyakini adalah temanku melenguh. Aku membeku. Seaneh-anehnya teman-teman sekamarku, mereka tidak melenguh!

Dengan takut-takut, aku menoleh. Dan aku tidak bisa tidak menjerit.

Di sana, di dalam kamarku, sesosok kerbau raksasa, ralat: _minotaur _raksasa berdiri menjulang. Aku kembali menjerit, dan segalanya berubah menjadi hitam.

Aku merasa seperti dibangunkan oleh seseorang. Aku membuka kedua iris biruku, dan rasanya aku mau pingsan lagi.

_Minotaur _itu masih berdiri menjulang di tengah ruangan. Lucy, Erza, Percy, Gray, Natsu, Thalia, dan Annabeth sedang bertarung melawan monster itu. Pedang-pedang menusuk, tombak melayang, dan bola api dan es berterbaran. Aku menatap semuanya dengan pandangan kosong, hingga aku menyadari kalau hal-hal itu aneh.

"Eh, aku dimana?" hanya kata-kata itu yang berhasil kukeluarkan dari mulutku. Nico, yang tadi membangunkanku, tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menarikku bangkit dan berkata, "Ayo, kita pergi dari sini!" kemudian dia membicarakan sesuatu dengan Annabeth. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan, aku terlalu terkesima melihat pertarungan yang terjadi di depan mataku.

Nico mengisyaratkan agar aku mengikutinya. Adik kelasku itu berlari keluar, aku mengikutinya. Aku menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh kembali. Aku merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan mereka.

Nico rupanya menyadari keraguanku. "Tinggalkan saja mereka! Mereka sudah ahli dalam menangani masalah seperti ini!" katanya tanpa memelankan larinya. Lalu, kami tiba di halaman sekolah.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" aku bertanya. Nico menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan kiri, sepertinya dia mencari sesuatu.

"Aku akan membawamu ke perkemahan blasteran! Nah, itu dia yang aku cari!" Nico berkata puas. Dia menarik tanganku dan berlari ke salah satu sudut halaman yang ditutupi oleh bayangan.

"Perkemahan blasteran?"tanyaku bingung. Nico tidak menjawab, kami berdua masih terus berlari. Aku menatap ke depan, kedua iris biruku terbelalak kaget. Di hadapan kami, dan semakin mendekat setiap detiknya, terdapat dinding sekolah.

"Nicooo!" aku berteriak panik. "Itu dinding! Kyaaa!" Nico tidak juga melambat, aku memejamkan kedua mataku, menunggu tabrakan yang tak terelakkan

Tapi kami tidak kunjung menabrak dinding. Aku kembali membuka kedua mataku. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa!


	7. Unanswered Truth

**Fairy Tail **** Hiro Mashima**

**Percy Jackson and The Olympians **** Rick Riordan**

**School Story **** Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, typo(s) dll.**

**Enjoy^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7: Un-answered Truth**

"Jadi, Aire baik-baik saja?" tanya Thalia.

"Yup, dia baik-baik saja. Tapi dia belum diklaim oleh orangtuanya." citra Nico melayang-layang diatas kasur Thalia.

"Thal, bisa lebih cepat sedikit? Tanganku sakit!" erang Lucy. Dia sedang memegang senter agar koneksi berjalan lancar. Tapi karena Lucy terlalu lelah, senternya bergoyang-goyang, menyebabkan citra Nico berkedap-kedip. Dia tidak bisa meminta yang lain untuk membantunya, karena Erza sedang berada di kamar mandi dan Annabeth sudah tertidur.

"Sebentar lagi, Lu!" jawab Thalia tanpa memalingkan wajahnya. "Kapan kau pulang?"

"Mungkin besok pagi, aku lelah. Beritahu Percy agar memberitahu sekolah kalau aku sakit. Dah!" Nico mengayunkan tangannya, memutuskan koneksi pesan _iris._

Lucy menjatuhkan senternya ke atas kasur, kemudian memijati lengannya sambil mengerang. "Ow, Thal! Kau berbicara dengan Nico hampir sepuluh menit!" erangnya.

"Kan aku harus memastikan apakah Aire aman atau tidak!" Thalia membela dirinya sendiri.

"Ada yang kulewatkan?" tanya Erza yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piama berwarna merah muda, serasi dengan rambutnya.

"Aire sudah aman di Perkemahan Blasteran, tapi kami belum mengetahui siapa orangtuanya. Dan Lucy mengeluh karena aku terlalu lama berbicara di pesan _Iris_." jelas Thalia.

"Sangat lama malah!" erang Lucy. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur, kelelahan. "Aku tidur dulu, ya?" sebelum Erza atau Thalia sempat menyahut, Lucy sudah jatuh tertidur.

"Cepat sekali dia tidur." gumam Erza. Dia dan Thalia kemudian membaringkan tubuh mereka di atas kasur masing-masing dan jatuh tertidur.

*Skip Time*

Pagi harinya, Percy menemukan Nico terkapar di kasurnya.

"Nico? Kapan kau datang?" tanya Percy heran. Dia baru bangun dari tidurnya dan sedang mengucek-ngucek kedua mata hijaunya.

"Sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Percy, tolong bilang ke guruku aku hari ini tidak masuk, oke? Bilang saja aku sakit." Nico langsung jatuh tertidur setelah dia selesai berbicara.

"Woi, cowok zombie. Bangun dulu! Apa yang terjadi tadi malam?" Percy mengguncang-guncang tubuh Nico, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Nico sudah tertidur lelap.

"Hah.." keluh Percy. Kemudian dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan mempersiapkan diri untuk sekolah.

Setelah dia keluar dari kamar mandi, dia melihat Natsu dan Gray masih tertidur lelap. Percy melirik jam tangannya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh, kelas dimulai pada pukul setengah delapan. Percy memutuskan untuk membiarkan mereka tidur sepuluh menit lagi.

Percy membuka pintu kamarnya. Di depan pintu sudah diletakkan empat kotak sarapan. Percy mengambil semuanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja belajar. Dia membuka salah satunya dan melihat isinya.

"Bubur, ya?" gumamnya. Dia memakan buburnya tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Selesai makan, dia memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk membangunkan Natsu dan Gray. Dia melirik jam tangannya sebentar.

"Kok masih jam setengah tujuh, ya?" berpikir sejenak sebelum dia ingat sesuatu.

"Oiya, kan baterenya habis, ya? Hehe.." Percy tertawa kecil. Kemudian..

"WHAT? BERARTI SEKARANG JAM BERAPA?" teriak Percy panik. Dia melirik jam dinding, yang untungnya masih berfungsi. Jam tujuh lebih lima menit.

"NATSU! GRAY! BANGUN! KITA TELAT NIH!" Percy berteriak sekuat tenaga. Untung saja Natsu dan Gray langsung terbangun. Mereka berdua langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan masuk berdua saking terburu-burunya. Percy _sweatdrop _melihatnya.

Setelah ditunggu beberapa saat, baik Natsu maupun Gray tidak ada yang keluar, dari arah kamar mandi malah terdengar suara guyuran air dan beberapa kali teriakan.

"Mereka beneran mandi berdua?" Percy makin _sweatdrop _melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

Percy memutuskan untuk tidak membahas soal mandi setelah mereka berdua keluar. Gray dan Natsu menyantap sarapan mereka secara kilat dan mereka bertiga langsung bergegas ke sekolah.

*Skip Time*

"Kalian bertiga itu langganan telat, ya?" tanya Annabeth begitu Percy, Gray, dan Natsu sampai di kelas. Untung saja guru belum masuk.

"Makanya, bangunnya jangan siang-siang." kikik Erza dan Lucy.

Percy, Gray, dan Natsu memilih untuk diam daripada harus menanggapi sindiran anak-anak perempuan. Mereka bertiga mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Nico sudah pulang?" tanya Thalia. Gadis berambut _spike _itu sedang asyik bermain handphone.

"Sudah. Dia bilang tidak mau masuk hari ini." Jawab Percy.

"Bagaimana soal Aire?" tanya Erza.

"Tidak tahu. Dia langsung tertidur begitu datang." Gray ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Oh.." anak-anak perempuan memangut-mangutkan kepalanya. Pada saat itu juga guru masuk ke kelas.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti siang." saran Annabeth. Mereka semua setuju dan mengalihkan perhatian kepada guru di depan mereka.

*Skip Time*

Setelah selesai sekolah, mereka bertujuh langsung pergi ke kamar anak-anak cowo. Ternyata Nico baru saja bangun. Ini terbukti dari rambutnya yang masih berantakan dan matanya yang merah.

"Halo!" sapa Nico dengan nada mengantuk ketika mereka semua masuk.

"Nico, bagaimana kemarin?" tanya Erza _to the point._

"Iya, sebentar. Aku mau mandi dulu!" Nico langsung masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum teman-temannya sempat mencegah. Mereka semua menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

Setelah Nico selesai mandi, mereka semua langsung duduk melingkar di lantai. Mereka semua mendesak Nico untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Iya, sabar. Lebih baik kalau aku mulai dari saat aku pergi, oke?" semuanya mengangguk. Nico pun mulai bercerita.

_Flashback mode on_

"_Ini dimana?" tanya Aire terkejut. Nico tersenyum._

"_Selamat datang di Perkemahan Blasteran!" kata Nico. _

"_Apa itu Perkemahan Blasteran? Bagaimana caranya kita sampai disini? Bukankah tadi kita berlari ke dinding?" Aire menghujani Nico dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan._

"_Itu tadi perjalanan bayangan. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu lain kali. Sekarang kita harus cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Chiron!" Nico menarik Aire menuju Rumah Besar._

"_Siapa itu Chiron?" tanya Aire lagi. Nico tidak menjawab. Sesampainya di depan Rumah Besar, Nico berteriak, "Chiron!"_

_Seorang lelaki berjalan keluar dari sana. Aire terpekik ketakutan dan bersembunyi di belakang Nico. Nico memakluminya. Siapapun yang pertama kali bertemu Argus pasti akan terkejut, laki-laki itu memiliki mata di sekujur tubuhnya, bahkan katanya di lidahnya juga ada._

"_Oh, halo Argus. Bisa aku bertemu dengan Chiron?" tanya Nico. Argus mengangguk dan kembali memasuki rumah, Nico dan Aire mengikutinya._

"_Nico? Itu siapa?" tanya Aire ketakutan._

"_Oh? Itu Argus, dia penjaga perkemahan. Jangan khawatir, dia baik kok." Jawab Nico. Aire menggumamkan sesuatu, Nico tidak bisa mendengarnya._

_Argus menyuruh mereka masuk ke dalam satu ruangan. Chiron sudah menunggu di dalam sana, dan ternyata Grover juga ada di sana._

"_Hai Nico! Siapa gadis ini?" tanya Grover. Aire kembali terpekik ketika melihat wujud Grover dan Chiron._

"_Kau membawanya jauh lebih awal, Nico. Ada apa?" Chiron mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

"_Kami tidak punya pilihan. Minatour menyerangnya. Kami pikir akan lebih aman kalau kami membawanya sekarang." Nico menjelaskan situasinya._

"_Si..siapa mereka?" suara Aire terdengar bergetar. Nico menghela nafas._

"_Kuserahkan dia kepada kalian." Nico meninggalkan ruangan._

_*Skip Time*_

_Tepat setelah Nico memutuskan sambungan pesai _Iris _ dari Thalia, terdengar pekikan dari ruangan tempat Aire, Chiron dan Grover berada. Nico segera berlari ke dalam ruangan._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Nico tersengal-sengal begitu dia memasuki ruangan._

"_Kau melewatkan peristiwa yang asyik, Nico" kata Grover. Aire tampak berdiri kaku di tengah ruangan, ekspresi terkejut tampak di wajahnya. "Apa itu tadi?" tanyanya. Tangannya menggapai kepalanya, Nico menduga bahwa suatu tanda baru saja muncul di sana._

"_Kau sudah diklaim, Aire. Ayahmu adalah Apollo, dewa matahari dan kesenian." Jawab Chiron._

"_Itu menjelaskan kenapa Aire begitu menyukai seni." gumam Nico._

"_Nico? Bisa kau panggilkan salah satu anak dari kabin Apollo? Suruh dia datang ke sini." perintah Chiron. Nico mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan._

_Flashback mode off_

"Setelah itu aku pergi ke kabin Apollo dan memanggil salah seorang dari sana. Kemudian aku kembali ke sana dan aku harus menceritakan semuanya kepada Chiron. Setelah itu aku kembali ke sini." Nico mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jadi, setidaknya Aire sudah aman." gumam Natsu. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kita?" tanya Lucy. "Kita belum tahu apa tujuan misi kita sekarang. Apakah kita bertemu karena kebetulan? Atau sudah diatur? Aku bingung." katanya. Yang lain merenungkan pertanyaan Lucy.

"Sepertinya aku bisa menjelaskannya." kata sebuah suara akrab. Semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Yo!"

"Masteerr!" pekik Natsu, Erza, Gray dan Lucy.

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Too Much Information

"Sepertinya aku bisa menjelaskannya." kata sebuah suara akrab. Semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Yo!"

"Masteerr!" pekik Natsu, Erza, Gray dan Lucy.

**.**

**Fairy Tail **** Hiro Mashima**

**Percy Jackson and The Olympians **** Rick Riordan**

**School Story **** Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, typo(s), fail humor, dll.**

**Enjoy^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8 : Too Much Information**

"Masteerr!" pekik Natsu, Erza, Gray dan Lucy.

"Yo, kalian baru pergi tiga hari tapi tampaknya kalian sudah membuat segudang masalah, ya?" tanya Master dengan santai. Kakek bertubuh kecil itu sedang duduk bersila dengan santai di atas tempat tidur Percy.

"Woa, santai nak!" kata Master dengan santainya ketika Percy, Nico, Thaia dan Annabeth menghunuskan senjata mereka masing-masing kepadanya.

"Siapa kakek-kakek ini?" tanya Thalia curiga.

"Siapa yang kakek-kakek? Begini-begini aku masih 80-an lho!" kata Master dengan narsisnya.

"Segitu dibilang muda?" batin mereka semua sambil ber-_sweatdrop _ria.

"Dia master guild kami, Fairy Tail. Namanya Master Makarov." Lucy menjelaskan. Percy, Thalia, dan Annabeth menurunkan senjata mereka.

"Ada perlu apa master kalian ke sini?" tanya Percy. Lucy, Natsu, Gray dan Erza hanya mengangkat bahu, tanda bahwa mereka tidak tahu menahu.

"_Well, _kalian kebingungan dengan semua ini kan? Nah, aku punya jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan kalian." Master menerangkan, masih dengan gaya santainya. "Nah, sekarang silahkan bertanya sesuka hati kalian."

"Pertanyaan pertama, bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya Nico tajam. Tidak seperti ketiga temannya yang lain, dia masih belum menurunkan senjatanya.

"Itu pertanyaan yang mudah. Jawabannya karena aku adalah dewa tentu saja!" jawab Master tanpa beban, seakan-akan itu adalah topik biasa.

"BOHONG!" teriak Natsu, Gray, Erza dan Lucy berbarengan. Sementara yang lain hanya diam saja, informasi itu sudah biasa bagi mereka berempat.

"Kakek bohong, kan?" tanya Natsu tidak percaya.

"Sejak kapan kakek pernah membohongi kalian? Aku memang dewa! Dewa Orang Tua lebih tepatnya." Master menegaskan.

"Cocok dengan penampilannya!" batin Nico, Thalia dan Percy. Sementara itu, Annabeth berusaha menyadarkan teman-temannya yang lain yang pingsan karena _shock _setelah mendengar informasi itu.

"Erza! Lucy! Bangun!" Annabeth mengguncang-guncang kedua temannya, berusaha membangunkan mereka.

"Gak mungkin…. Ini semua mustahil…" gumam Erza dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

"Woi, kalian berdua! Bangun!" Percy memukul perut Natsu dan Gray dengan pelan, berharap itu bisa membangunkan temannya.

"Ini semua cuma mimpi… Cuma mimpi…" Gray mengingau.

"Mustahil kakek seorang dewa…" gumam Natsu dengan mata tertutup.

"Anak-anak, bangun! Kalau tidak, nanti bayaran kalian kuambil, lho!" seru Master. Kata-kata Master terbukti ampuh, mereka berempat langsung duduk tegak, tidak rela bayaran misi mereka diambil.

"Kakek, kakek beneran dewa?" tanya Lucy, masih tidak percaya.

"Perlu bukti?" tanya Master. Dia merentangkan tangan kanannya, dan…

"NATSUUU!" tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk berbentuk kucing berwarna biru dengan sayap putih terbang masuk melalui pintu kamar yang terbuka, padahal Percy yakin mereka tadi sudah mengunci pintu itu. Makhluk itu menubruk Natsu, membuat Natsu terjungkal ke belakang.

"HAPPY!" pekik Natsu gembira ketika bertemu kembali dengan belahan hatinya.

"Huwaaa, Natsu! Aku kangen sama Natsu!" isak makhluk yang bernama Happy itu.

"Aku juga kangen banget sama Happy!" Natsu memeluk Happy seakan-akan mereka belum bertemu setelah satu tahun lamanya.

Yang lainnya memilih untuk mengabaikan pasangan tidak sejenis itu. Mereka bertujuh memusatkan perhatian mereka kembali kepada Master, yang mengaku kalau dirinya adalah dewa.

"Bisa saja itu hanya tipuan. Bisa saja Happy memang sudah menunggu di sana." Gray meragukan bukti pertama.

"Kalau ini, apa menurut kalian ini tipuan?" Master menyentakkan tangannya, dan dinding kamar anak laki-laki tiba-tiba rubuh.

"Jangan merubuhkan kamar orang!" teriak Percy dan Nico kesal.

"Maaf!" Master kembali menyentakkan tangannya, dan dinding kamar mereka kembali seperti semula.

"Kalian masih meragukanku?" tanya Master memastikan. Semuanya menggeleng, kecuali Natsu dan Happy, yang masih saling melepas rindu di pojokan.

"Jadi, pertanyaan kedua?" Erza mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa maksud misi kami? Kenapa kami bisa bertemu dengan Percy dan kawan-kawan? Apa ini semua hanya kebetulan? Atau sudah diatur?" tanya Erza bertubi-tubi.

"Aku akan menjawab satu per satu. Kalian semua tahu kan kalau dunia ada lebih dari satu?" tanya Master balik. Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Nah, para dewa dan dewi ingin mengadakan eksperimen. Mereka ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka mempertemukan penyihir dari dunia Lucy, Erza, Gray dan Natsu dengan demigod dari dunia sini. Nah, aku diberi kepercayaan untuk memilih penyihir yang akan dipakai untuk eksperimen. Jadi aku menyamarkannya menjadi misi dan mengirim kalian ke sini." Master menjelaskan.

"Jadi, kami dianggap kelinci percobaan?" tanya Lucy, sedikit nada kecewa terdengar dari suaranya.

"Begitulah menurut para dewa dan dewi yang lain. Tapi bagiku, kalian tetap penyihir yang sedang menjalani misi."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Aire?" Nico menginterupsi.

"Kalau Aire, kalian bertemu dia murni karena kebetulan. Sama sekali tidak ada rencana untuk mempertemukan Aire dengan kalian sebelumnya."

"Siapa yang memilih kami berempat?" Thalia mendapat giliran selanjutnya.

"Yang memilih kalian adalah Chiron. Dia tidak mengira kalau eksperimen akan dimulai secepat itu, makanya dia kaget ketika melihat tanda Lucy dalam pesan _iris._Aku sendiri tidak mengira kalian akan bertemu secepat ini_"_

"Jadi, misi kami sudah gagal?" tanya Lucy pelan. 15 milyar juel melayang sudah, pikirnya.

"Siapa yang bilang misi kalian sudah gagal?" tanya Master bingung.

"Bukankah identitas kami sudah diketahui oleh Percy, Annabeth, Thalia dan Nico? Kami juga menggunakan sihir, padahal sudah dilarang. Itu berarti misi kita sudah gagal bukan?" tanya Erza sedih.

"Kalian tidak gagal, kok. Para dewa dan dewi malah menganggap eksperimen kali ini berhasil, karena kalian berhasil berteman tanpa menimbulkan perselisihan. Selama kalian tidak menyerang satu sama lain, para dewa dan dewi menganggap eksperimen mereka berhasil, jadi misi kalian akan tetap berjalan." kata Master menenangkan.

"Jadi…" bisik Lucy.

"Misi kita tetap berjalan?" tanya Gray.

"Tentu saja! Kalian masih punya sisa 727 hari untuk menjalankan misi kalian." kata Master santai.

"Yay!" Erza dan Lucy melakukan _highfive. _

"Omong-omong, apakah anak diujung sana mendengarkan penjelasanku?" tanya Master sambil menunjuk Natsu dan Happy yang masih asyik berduaan(?). Yang lain ikut menoleh ke arah dua sejoli itu.

"Kayaknya sih engga." jawab Percy _sweatdrop._

"_Well, _urusan untuk menjelaskan kembali kepadanya kuserahkan kepada kalian."

"Master, bagaimana Laxus dan Gildartz bisa gagal?" tanya Gray penasaran.

"Yah, kalian tahu kan bagaimana sifat Laxus dan Gildartz? Bayangkan saja kalau mereka dipertemukan dengan para pekemah Roma yang memang doyan bertempur!"

"Bisa kubayangkan bagaimana hasilnya…" Annabeth merinding.

"Itu adalah kehancuran total! Zeus sampai terpaksa turun tangan untuk melerai mereka semua. Universitas tempat mereka ditempatkan harus dibangun dari awal! Kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana repotnya semua itu!"

"Bisa dipastikan universitas itu rata dengan tanah karena sihir Gildartz, hangus karena kilat Laxus, dan entah kerusakan apa lagi yang disebabkan oleh para pekemah Roma." kata Erza sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Masih ada pertanyaan lain?" tanya Master.

"Bisakah kakek menghilangkan detensiku dan Natsu?" tanya Gray penuh harap.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa melakukannya." jawab Master. "Itu melanggar salah satu peraturan eksperimen, kalian tahu?"

"Yah…" bahu Gray sedikit merosot. Erza menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda es itu untuk mrnghiburnya.

"Tenang, Gray. Aku dan Lucy juga tidak akan pulang akhir minggu ini." hibur Erza.

"_Well, _karena sepertinya sudah tidak ada pertanyaan lain, waktunya bagiku untuk pergi! Ayo, Happy!" Master turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana Natsu dan Happy berada.

Master menarik tubuh Happy, tapi Happy memeluk tubuh Natsu dengan kedua tangan kecil berbulunya. "Huwaa, aku gak mau pisah sama Natsu! Aku mau sama Natsu!" pekik exceed biru itu.

"Aku juga gak mau pisah sama Happy! Biarkan Happy tinggal di sini!" Natsu juga memeluk tubuh Happy. "Kita kan baru bertemu lima menit, masa harus berpisah lagi. Iya kan, Happy?"

"Natsu, kau sudah berduaan dengan Happy setengah jam lebih!" kata Lucy sambil mendesah.

"Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain…" desah Master. Tiba-tiba, Happy menghilang dari pelukan Natsu.

"HAPPY!" Natsu bangkit berdiri dan berputar-putar, mencari Happy yang sekarang sudah aman di rumah Wendy, di dunia lain.

Nico menunjuk Natsu dengan jari telunjuk kanannya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba Natsu terdiam dan merosot di dinding, tertidur.

"Sorry, aku hanya membuatnya terlelap sehingga tidak merepotkan kita." kata Nico datar.

"Itu sangat membantu, Nico!" puji Master, kemudian dia juga menghilang seperti Happy.

Annabeth memandang teman-temannya, yang masih menatap tempat dimana Master menghilang. "_Well, _bagaimana menurut kalian tentang informasi-informasi itu?"

"Terlalu banyak!" jawab semuanya kompak.

**TBC**


	9. The First Weekend

**.**

**Fairy Tail **** Hiro Mashima**

**Percy Jackson and The Olympians **** Rick Riordan**

**School Story **** Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, typo(s), fail humor, dll.**

**Enjoy^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9: The First Weekend**

"Lucy! Cepetan ganti bajunya! Kamar mandinya mau dipake!" teriak Annabeth tidak sabar.

"Iya! Nyantai!" Lucy balas berteriak. Beberapa saat kemudian, Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan baju perginya,sebuah tank top berwarna pink dipadu dengan jaket hitam beserta rok hitam pendek.

"Mandi apa luluran sih? Lama amat!" protes Annabeth sebelum dirinya sendiri melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi. Lucy menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Annabeth.

"Lucy, kau sudah beres?" tanya Erza, dia dan Thalia juga sudah siap dengan baju pergi masing-masing.

"Beres! Tapi, gak apa-apa yang cowo ditinggal?" tanya Lucy.

Thalia menggerakkan tangannya tidak sabar, "Gray dan Natsu didetensi, jadi mereka tidak bisa keluar dari sekolah! Percy sedang banyak tugas, jadi dia bilang dia tidak bisa ikut. Nico sedang pergi ke perkemahan."

"Wait, ngapain si Nico ke perkemahan?" tanya Lucy heran.

"Paling lagi PDKT-an sama Aire." jawab Erza sambil tersenyum miring.

"Aku udah selesai mandi, nih! Cabut yuk!" ajak Annabeth yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi.

"Wes, cepet amat!"

"Iya lah! Kan aku gak kayak kamu, mandinya seabad!" kali ini Annabeth yang menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Lucy.

"Ckckck, berani ya sama yang lebih tua?" kata Lucy sambil mendecakkan lidah.

"Hey, umur kita kan sama!" Annabeth berusaha membela diri.

"Kamu kan 16, aku 17, jadi jelas-jelas aku lebih tua!"

"Aku 18!" Erza ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Berarti kita seumur, Erza!" Thalia mengajak Erza untuk ber_highfive._

"Jadi, Annie, kau yang paling junior diantara kita semua!" kata Lucy sambil menyeringai dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Annie.

".!" seru Annabeth marah.

"Sorry!" kata Lucy, Erza, dan Thalia kompak.

"Eh, daripada berantem, mending kita cabut sekarang aja yuk!" ajak Erza.

Setelah melapor kalau mereka akan pergi, empat sekawan itu mulai berjalan kaki menuju sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang berada di dekat sekolah mereka. Ketika memasuki gedung pusat perbelanjaan, muncullah kenorakan Lucy dan Erza.

"Eh, kok ada tangga bisa jalan?" tanya Lucy heran sambil menunjuk benda yang dia maksud.

"Lucy, itu namanya eskalator." jelas Thalia.

"Hey! Lihat! Ada orang-orang kecil di kotak itu!" kali ini giliran Erza yang muncul kenorakannya.

"Erza, itu disebut TV." Annabeth menjelaskan dengan sabar.

Erza dan Lucy terus-terusan menunjuk barang-barang yang menurut mereka aneh, membuat Annabeth dan Erza kewalahan menjelaskan. Orang-orang mulai memberi mereka pandangan aneh, mungkin mereka berpikir, "Dasar anak kampung!"

"KYAAA! TOKO BUKU!" kali ini Lucy tidak perlu bertanya toko apa ang ada di depannya. Gadis itu langsung berlari memasuki toko buku itu, meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang masih berdiri terpaku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah Erza mulai berjalan mengikuti temannya. Menyadari kalau Annabeth dan Thalia tidak mengikuti, Erza menoleh.

"Kalian tidak ikut?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ngga, nanti diseleksia kita kambuh. Kalian aja yang masuk, nanti kalau sudah selesai, telpon kita saja, kita mau keliling juga. Kalian bawa handphone, kan?" tanya Thalia. Erza mengangguk.

"Kalau gitu, dadah!" Erza meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tolong bilang ke Lucy supaya gak norak ya!" Annabeth berteriak. Erza mengangguk kecil sebelum memasuki toko itu.

"Thal, beli es krim, yuk? Kayaknya mereka berdua bakalan lama di dalam." ajak Annabeth. Thalia mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ayo, lagian aku juga kepanasan, nih!" mereka berdua kemudian berjjalan menuju toko es krim.

.

"Ampun, deh! Panas banget nih hari!" keluh Percy sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya, cuaca hari itu memang cukup panas, apalagi AC asrama mereka sedang bermasalah. Karena kegerahan, akhirnya Percy mengikuti contoh yang diberikan Gray, pemuda itu melepas kaos santai yang dipakainya.

"Tugas biologi sialan!" Percy mengutuk. Rasanya dia ingin menonjok layar laptop yang berada di depannya. Sudah seharian ini dia berkutat dengan tugas biologinya.

"Natsu! Gray! Bantuin dong! Kalian sebenernya sekelompok sama aku atau engga sih?" akhirnya emosi Percy meledak setelah dia melihat kedua temannya yang hanya tidur-tiduran santai di kasur mereka.

"Kita kan gak ngerti biologi!" Gray membela diri.

"Setidaknya bantuin nyariin kek! Kalian tahu kalau aku diseleksia, kan? Nih!" Percy menyodorkan laptopnya kepada Natsu.

"Emmm, gimana cara pakenya?" tanya Natsu polos.

Bletak

Percy menjitak Natsu dengan menggunakan laptopnya, entah kerusakan apa yang akan dialami oleh laptop itu.

"Ouch! Percy, sakit tau!" protes Natsu sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya yang tadi terkena laptop Percy.

"Ampun, deh! Masa pake laptop aja gak tau? Coba kalau Nico disini, pasti lebih gampang. Setidaknya, diseleksia dia gak separah aku." erang Percy.

"Kalau gitu, panggil aja dia!" saran Gray.

"Gak ah! Kasian, dia lagi ngapel sama Aire."

"Emangnya kapan Nico jadian sama Aire? Rasanya mereka baru ketemu satu minggu yang lalu." tanya Gray heran.

"Tanya aja sama Nico sana!" gerutu Percy sambil mematikan laptopnya. Masa bodoh dengan tugas biologi, pikirnya.

"Anak-anak cewek lagi pada ngapain, ya? Moga aja mereka bawain oleh-oleh." harap Natsu.

"Kalau mau minta dibeliin sesuatu, telpon saja sana!" Percy membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya dan langsung tertidur.

"Ni anak langsung tidur?" tanya Gray sambil menyodok-nyodok Percy dengan menggunakan jarinya.

"Jangan ganggu!" seru Percy marah, rupanya dia belum tertidur sepenuhnya.

"Gray, sekarang waktunya makan siang. Ke ruang makan, yuk!" ajak Natsu yang sudah kelaparan.

"Ayo! Percy, kau mau ikut? Percy?" tanya Gray, tapi yang ditanya tidak memberikan respon."Yah, tidur beneran dia!"

"Ya udah kita duluan. Gimana kalau kita kunci pintunya terus kuncinya kita bawa?" usul Natsu.

"Ide bagus!" Gray menyetujui sambil menyeringai usil.

.

Thalian dan Annabeth sedang menikmati es krim mereka ketika handphone Annabeth berbunyi.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Thalia ketika Annabeth mengecek ponselnya.

"Erza. Mungkin mereka sudah selesai?" Annabeth mengangkat ponselnya.

"Halo, Erza? Kalian sudah selesai?"

"Belum, sih… Ermm, Annabeth? Bisa kesini sebentar?" tanya Erza diseberang sana.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

" Kami berdua sedang berada di kasir, dan terjadi sedikit keributan di sini…"

Annabeth menepuk dahinya, "Aku lupa! Kalian sama sekali tidak membawa mata uang dunia kami, ya?"

"Iya, dan sekarang Lucy sedang berusaha membayar bukunya dengan mata uang kami. Jadi…"

"Iya, iya, kami segera ke sana!" Annabeth mematikan ponselnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Thalia.

"Masalah mata uang. Sebaiknya kita segera ke sana!"

Benar saja, ketika mereka baru saja memasuki toko buku, mereka langsung melihat Lucy yang sedang memaksa petugas kasir untuk menerima uangnya.

"Maaf nona, tapi kami hanya tidak menerima mata uang itu!" kata petugas kasir itu.

"Ayolah, hanya ini yang kami bawa! Lagipula, ini mata uang yang sah!" Lucy bersikeras sambil melambaikan beberapa lembar Juel di depannya.

"Sudahlah, Lucy! Kita tunggu Thalia dan Annabeth saja!" Erza berusaha menenangkan Lucy.

Thalia dan Annabeth segera menerobos kerumunan yang mulai terbentuk. Thalia segera menarik Lucy dan Erza minggir sementara Annabeth berbicara dengan si petugas kasir.

"Maaf, pak! Saudaraku ini sudah tinggal terlalu lama di luar negeri dan tidak mengerti tentang mata uang di sini." Annabeth berusaha membuat alibi. Petugas itu masih kelihatan curiga, tapi karena rambut Annabeth dan Lucy sama-sama pirang, akhirnya petugas itu mempercayai kata-kata Annabeth.

"Oh, begitu…" kata petugas itu ragu.

"Berapa harga buku itu, pak?"tanya Annabeth sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Eh? Sembilan pound!" jawab petugas itu. Annabeth segera menyodorkan selembar sepuluh pound dan tanpa menunggu kembaliannya, gadis itu segera pergi.

Di luar, dia segera bertemu dengan ketiga temannya yang sudah menunggu. Lucy sedang memeluk buku yang dibeli Annabeth dengan erat.

"Maaf ya, aku lupa kalau kalian tidak mempunyai mata uang dunia ini." Annabeth meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok!" jawab Erza santai, "Lagian, asyik juga jadi pusat perhatian kayak tadi."

"Terserah deh. Sekarang, gimana kalau kita makan siang?"

"Ayo!"

.

Sementara itu, di Perkemahan Blasteran, Aire dan Nico sedang duduk santai di pantai, menimati sinar matahari yang menyinari kulit mereka. Sebenarnya, Nico tidak terlalu suka berjemur, tapi karena Aire yang mengajak, Nico tidak berani menolak.

"Jadi, hari ini kau akan kembali ke Goode?" tanya Nico. Aire mengangguk.

"Iya, katanya Chiron sudah memanipulasi kabut sehingga mereka tidak menyadari kalau aku telah absen selama hampir seminggu." Aire menjelaskan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kapan kau mau pergi?"

"Chiron bilang aku bisa pergi kapan saja, sih. Tapi aku bingung bagaimana caranya kembali ke Goode…"

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Perjalanan bayangan lagi?"

"Yup!"

"Ermmm, baiklah… Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" Aire bangkit berdiri.

"Sebaiknya kau lapor dulu ke Chiron, aku akan menunggumu di sini!" kata Nico.

"Oke!" jawab Aire sebelum berlari menuju rumah besar. Nico dengan sabar menunggu di pantai. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Aire berlari kembali dengan sebuah tas di punggungnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar Nico, membuat Percy yang sedang berusaha membuka pintu kamar terlonjak kaget.

"Nico! Aire! Kalian membuatku kaget!" pekik Percy.

"Sorry!" kata Nico dan Aire kompak.

"Percy, pintunya kenapa?" tanya Nico bingung.

"Kedua berandalan itu mengunci pintunya ketika aku sedang tidur dan membawa kuncinya bersama mereka! Aku sudah terkunci selama setidaknya satu jam!" keluh Percy.

"Berarti, kita terjebak di sini?" tanya Aire.

"Yup." Akhirnya Percy menyerah dan meninggalkan pintu. Pemuda itu membuka laci meja tempat tidurnya dan mengeluarkan satu set kartu poker.

"Selagi kita menunggu kedua berandalan itu, ada yang mau main poker?"

**TBC**


	10. Exams? NO!

**Fairy Tail **** Hiro Mashima**

**Percy Jackson and The Olympians **** Rick Riordan**

**School Story **** Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, typo(s), fail humor, dll.**

**Enjoy^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10: Exams? NO!**

Enam bulan sudah berlalu sejak kedatangan Lucy, Natsu, Erza dan Gray di Goode. Mereka berempat sudah mulai terbiasa dengan dunia kehidupan sekolah mereka. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia dan Nico sangat membantu mereka dalam membiasakan diri di sana.

Dan, semuanya pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah enam bulan masuk tahun ajaran baru, kan? Yap, benar sekali! Mereka sebentar lagi akan menghadapi UJIAN!

Ada yang bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi apabila kau memaksa keempat orang dari dunia lain ini untuk duduk manis di balik meja dan mengerjakan soal-soal ujian yang susahnya melebihi soal ujian level S? Well, mungkin Lucy bisa melewatinya dengan baik, Erza juga. Gray? Dengan sifatnya yang tenang, mungkin, sekali lagi, mungkin dia bisa melewatinya. Tapi Natsu, yang notabene tidak bisa diam dan baru-baru ini mendapatkan predikat sebagai _troublemaker_ nomor satu di Goode? Bagaimana dengan ketiga blasteran kita, Annabeth tidak dimasukkan, yang menderita diseleksia sehingga mereka kesulitan untuk belajar dengan baik? Apabila mereka berhasil mendapatkan A di dalam ujian ini, itu berarti dunia hampir kiamat.

Kalau begitu, mari kita mengintip persiapan mereka dalam menghadapi ujian kali ini!

**Kamar Anak Perempuan**

Musik lembut mengalir dari laptop perak milik Annabeth, yang terbuka di atas tempat tidurnya. Pemiliknya sedang sibuk mencari materi pelajaran di internet sambil bersenandung pelan. Thalia sedang tiduran di lantai sambil mendengarkan musik dari _headset _miliknya, dia sama sekali bukan penggemar musik klasik. Sebuah buku pelajaran terbuka di lantai disebelahnya. Lucy sedang sibuk merangkum di meja belajarnya, dan Erza asyik menghafal untuk ujian besok di tempat tidurnya. Suasana di kamar itu sangat tenang.

Akhirnya, Lucy meletakkan penanya dan menguap. Rasanya kepalanya hampir meledak dengan semua materi yang harus dia hafalkan untuk ujian besok. Gadis pirang itu melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding, baru jam 7 malam. Dia baru belajar selama kurang dari dua jam, tapi rasanya dia sudah belajar lama sekali.

Lucy memutuskan untuk mencuci wajahnya sebentar agar tidak mengantuk. Dia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi kamar mereka. Dengan wajah mengantuk, dia mencuci wajahnya di wastafel. Setelah merasa segar, dia menatap cermin untuk merapikan rambutnya. Tapi, dia terpaku ketika melihat sesuatu yang dipantulkan oleh cermin.

Seorang anak laki-laki, berambut hitam pendek, sedang duduk di atas kloset, asyik membaca sebuah buku.

Sekali lagi, ANAK LAKI-LAKI!

Well, apabila kau adalah perempuan, dan kau melihat seorang laki-laki di dalam kamar mandimu, reaksi yang normal adalah menjerit. Jadi jangan salahkan Lucy kalau dia menjerit dengan nada melengking.

Thalia, Annabeth, dan Erza segera berlari ke kamar mandi begitu mereka mendengar jeritan Lucy. Mereka khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada sahabat mereka. Erza segera mendobrak pintu kamar mandi, yang untungnya tidak terkunci.

"Lucy, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Erza khawatir. Tapi, Lucy tidak memperhatikan ketiga sahabatnya yang khawatir itu. Perhatiannya tertuju pada anak laki-laki yang sedang menatap Lucy dengan tampang tidak bersalah itu.

"PERVERT!" pekik Lucy sembari melemparkan sebuah botol sabun yang dipegangnya ke arah anak laki-laki itu.

Anak laki-laki itu menangkap botol sabun itu dengan sampai sambil nyengir, "Hehe, maaf! Gak ada maksud untuk ngelihat, kok!"

"Nico! Ngapain kamu disini?" tanya Annabeth heran. Yup, anak laki-laki itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Nico.

"Belajar, lah!" jawabnya cuek sambil membuka kembali bukunya.

"Lah? Kenapa gak belajar di kamar? Kenapa mesti di kamar mandi perempuan, hah?" tanya Lucy yang masih kesal.

"Habis Percy, Gray dan Natsu berisik sih. Aku sendiri bingung mereka sebenarnya mau belajar atau mau perang?" jawab Nico sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Karena bingung mau kemana, akhirnya tadi aku sempat kabur ke kamar mandi, tetapi suara mereka tetap saja terdengar. Akhirnya, aku kabur ke sini deh!" jawabnya santai.

"Apa susahnya lewat jalan normal, Nico?" desah Thalia. "Dan kenapa harus di kamar mandi kita?"

"Kalau lewat pintu gak asyik. Gak tau, tiba-tiba aja kepikiran kamar kalian, jadi deh aku ada disini."

"Terserah deh. Semuanya, jangan lupa terus nyalakan lampu kamar mandi sejak saat ini!" saran Lucy sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Jadi, aku boleh belajar disini?" tanya Nico penuh harap.

"Boleh, tapi jangan di kamar mandi!" Erza segera menarik Nico keluar dari kamar mandi. Akhirnya, mereka berlima pun melanjutkan kegiatan belajar mereka dengan tenang.

**-Skip Time-**

"Guys? Bangun! Sudah jam setengah enam!" Annabeth berusaha membangunkan teman-temannya yang masih asyik tertidur itu.

"Lima menit lagi…" gumam Thalia sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali tertidur.

"Kenapa dibangunin pagi-pagi, Annabeth? Kita kan baru mulai ujian jam delapan?" tanya Lucy mengantuk.

"Kalian kan mandinya lama, jadi harus bangun pagi-pagi!" Annabeth terus memaksa teman-temannya untuk bangun. Akhirnya, mereka bertiga bangun sambil menggerutu dan bergiliran mandi. Tentu saja Annabeth sudah mandi terlebih dahulu.

"Menurut kalian, Natsu, Gray, dan Percy belajar atau tidak?" tanya Erza sambil menyisir rambut _scarlet _panjang miliknya.

"Melihat bagaimana Nico sampai kabur tadi malam, sepertinya mereka bertiga tidak belajar. Mungkin mereka sedang berperang melawan monster atau apa?" tebak Thalia sembari mengunyah sarapannya.

"Hus! Jangan bilang hal-hal seperti itu! Nanti beneran ada monster, lho!" larang Annabeth.

"Tapi untung juga sih, sejak serangan _minatour _itu, tidak ada lagi monster yang menyerang kita maupun Aire!" kata Erza.

"Iya sih, mungkin kita sedang beruntung?" tebak Annabeth.

"Well, berharap saja tidak ada serangan monster di pekan ujian ini." doa Lucy yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. "Jujur saja, aku agak gugup…" akunya.

"Tidak usah gugup Lucy, ini hanya ujian, kok." kata Annabeth menenangkan.

"Iya sih, tapi tetap saja gugup. Ini kan pertama kalinya aku dan Erza mengikuti ujian!" Lucy mengaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ah, sudahlah! Sekarang sudah jam delapan kurang lima belas! Ayo, lebih baik kita ke kelas!" ajak Thalia. Yang lain mengangguk dan bergegas menuju kelas mereka.

Doa Lucy terkabul. Setidaknya, tidak ada monster yang menyerang mereka sampai mereka memasuki kelas. Mereka berempat duduk di meja mereka masing-masing dan menyiapkan alat tulis mereka.

"Mereka bertiga kemana, ya? Sebentar lagi ujiannya dimulai…" gumam Thalia sambil menatap pintu masuk kelas dengan khawatir. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam delapan kurang lima menit, tetapi Gray, Natsu, maupun Percy tidak juga muncul.

"Mungkin telat? Kau tahu mereka bertiga sering telat, kan?" jawab Annabeth sambil memain-mainkan pensilnya.

"Tapi, bukannya yang telat nanti ujiannya di ruang guru?" Lucy yang duduk di belakang Annabeth dan Thalia ikut nimbrung. Erza yang duduk di sebelahnya mengangguk setuju.

"Memang. Biarkan saja mereka mengerjakan ujian di ruang guru, biar tahu rasa! Salah sendiri mereka telat!"

"Anak-anak, diam!" perintah guru pengawas yang baru saja masuk. Lucy, Erza, Annabeth dan Thalia segera mengunci mulut mereka dan duduk manis menunggu kertas ujian pelajaran pertama mereka, Sejarah, dibagikan.

Waktu dua jam yang disediakan berjalan dengan cepat ketika mereka berusaha mengingat tanggal-tanggal kejadian bersejarah dan latar belakang kejadian itu. Annabeth mengerjakan soal dengan lancar, walaupun kadang-kadang dia harus mengingat-ingat beberapa fakta yang dia lupakan. Thalia berulang kali menggigiti ujung pensilnya karena frustasi. Lucy berhasil mengisi bagian pilihan ganda dengan cukup lancar, tetapi mendapatkan cukup kesulitan ketika berusaha mengisi bagian essay. Erza mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja setiap kali dia harus mengingat tanggal-tanggal yang telah dia lupakan.

Akhirnya, bel tanda bahwa ujian telah selesai dibunyikan. Seluruh siswa di kelas itu mendesah dengan lega. Thalia melemparkan pensilnya ke dalam kotak pensil miliknya.

"Ini mimpi buruk…" gumam Thalia sambil bergidik.

Mereka berempat memutuskan untuk menghabiskan istirahat di dekat kolam yang berada di halaman sekolah mereka. Annabeth dan Lucy membawa buku pelajaran untuk ujian berikutnya, Fisika.

"Kalian berdua rajin sekali!" komentar Erza ketika mereka berempat sudah duduk dengan nyaman di atas rumput. Annabeth dan Lucy sedang sibuk membaca buku Fisika mereka sementara Erza dan Thalia memilih untuk duduk santai dan menyingkirkan kepenatan yang berasal dari ujian Sejarah tadi dari otak mereka.

"Aku masih belum mengerti Induksi Elektromagnetik…" jawab Lucy singkat.

"Aku suka lupa rumus…" jawab Annabeth pendek. Thalia dan Erza memutar kedua bola mata mereka melihat kerajinan teman mereka.

"Halo, kalian semua!" seseorang memanggil mereka. Thalia dan Erza menoleh dan mendapati Nico dan Aire sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Yup, Nico dan Aire baru saja resmi menjadi couple sejak sebulan yang lalu.

"Hai, Nico! Aire!" sapa Erza. Dia terdiam sebentar sebelum menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Mana Natsu, Gray, dan Percy?" tanyanya bingung.

"Mereka terpaksa menghabiskan istirahat di ruang guru karena mereka terlambat setengah jam tadi pagi." jawab Aire.

"_Wait,_ setengah jam? Mereka bangun jam berapa tadi pagi?" tanya Lucy heran.

"Gak tau, tadi pagi aku keburu berangkat sebelum mereka bangun." jawab Nico sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Kenapa mereka gak dibangunin?"

"Kalian tahu sendiri seberapa kebonya mereka! Walaupun ada perang di dekat mereka, mereka juga tidak akan bangun!" tukas Nico.

"Iya juga sih, sudah pengalaman soalnya, hehehe…" kekeh Lucy.

KRIINNGGGG

"Yah, masa sudah bel lagi, sih?" keluh Thalia kesal.

"Habis kaliannya ngobrol terus, sih!" Annabeth menutup bukunya dan bangkit berdiri. "Kalian berdua sekarang ujian apa?" tanyanya kepada Nico dan Aire.

"Biologi…" jawab Nico.

"Matematika…" jawab Aire singkat.

"Yaudah, sana ke kelas kalian! Kita juga mau ke kelas! Semoga sukses, ya!" Annabeth mendorong kedua adik kelasnya itu, mengabaikan protes yang mereka suarakan.

"Jadi, kita ke kelas nih?" tanya Erza dengan nada malas.

"Ya iyalah! Kalian mau mengerjakan ujian di di ruang guru bersama ketiga pengacau itu?" tukas Annabeth.

"NO WAY!" sahut Lucy, Erza dan Thalia kompak. Mereka segera mengikuti Annabeth menuju kelas mereka untuk mengikuti ujian Fisika.

Sementara itu, di ruang guru…

"Gara-gara kalian, sih! Kita jadinya terpaksa ujian di ruang guru!" seru Percy kesal. Anak laki-lakiitu berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan kedua temannya yang sedang duduk dengan santai di depannya.

"Oh yeah? Siapa ya yang lupa menyalakan alarm?" sergah Gray santai.

"Enak saja! Aku seratus persen yakin telah menyalakan alarm!" bantah Percy. "Siapa ya yang mencopot batere dari alarm?"

Gray mengangkat bahunya,"Yang pasti bukan aku!"

"Bukan aku juga…" Natsu membela diri begitu dia melihat Percy dan Gray memberikan tatapan curiga padanya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu, Natsu? Bukannya kau memang suka mengotak-atik barang kita?" tuduh Gray.

"Enak saja! Seharusnya yang jadi tersangka itu kamu! Bukannya kamu paling benci bangun pagi, jadi kamu copot baterenya?" Natsu bangkit berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk Gray dengan ganas.

"Nantang kamu?" Gray ikut berdiri dengan postur siap berkelahi. Percy hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihat bagaimana hal kecil seperti baterai bisa menimbulkan perkelahian di antara kedua musuhtapiteman ini.

"Woa, woa, santai _guys!" _Percy mencoba menengahi.

"Diam kau, Percy! Ini semua salahmu karena menuduh kami peneyebab semua ini!" bentak Gray.

"Iya, gak usah ikut campur!" tambah Natsu.

Mendengar hal itu, kemarahan Percy juga ikut tersulut. "Ya udah sih! Gitu aja marah!"

Dan adu mulut di antara mereka bertiga tidak terelakkan lagi.

Sementara itu, di kelas VII-A, dua buah objek penyebab pertengkaran Natsu, Gray, dan Percy tergeletak di atas telapak tangan seorang anak laki-laki. Anak laki-laki itu terkekeh ketika melihat kedua objek itu.

"Salah sendiri mereka berisik tadi malam sampai aku tidak bisa belajar!" sebuah senyum iblis terbentuk di bibir Nico. Dia kembali memasukkan kedua baterai itu di sakunya ketika guru pengawasnya masuk.

Satu pelajaran berharga untuk hari ini,jangan pernah , sekali lagi, JANGAN PERNAH mencari masalah dengan seorang Nico di Angelo.

**TBC**


	11. Farewell?

**Fairy Tail **** Hiro Mashima**

**Percy Jackson and The Olympians **** Rick Riordan**

**School Story **** Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, typo(s), fail humor, dll. **

_**A/N: Gomen endingnya maksa…**_

**Enjoy^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11: Farewell?**

Tak terasa, dua tahun sudah berlalu sejak Erza, Lucy, Natsu dan Gray memulai misi mereka. Begitu banyak pengalaman tak terlupakan yang terjadi selama dua tahun ini yang mereka jalani bersama keempat blasteran sahabat mereka. Mulai dari diserang oleh berbagai macam monster, hingga berjalan-jalan menikmati dunia tempat mereka berada.

Tetapi, karena dua tahun sudah berlalu, misi aneh mereka dinyatakan telah selesai. Para dewa berkata kalau percobaan kali ini sukses. Berarti, Lucy, Erza, Natsu dan Gray harus pulang ke dunia mereka.

Bertepatan dengan selesainya misi mereka berempat, mereka, Percy, Thalia dan Annabeth juga merayakan kelulusan mereka dari Goode High School tempat mereka mengenyam pendidikan selama ini. Mereka semua berhasil lulus dengan nilai yang lumayan, tidak terlalu bagus, tetapi juga tidak terlalu buruk.

Sekarang, Lucy sedang menatap kopernya yang terbuka di atas tempat tidurnya,siap untuk diisi dengan barang-barangnya yang akan dibawa pulang. Entah kenapa, gadis pirang itu merasa berat untuk meninggalkan Goode High School dan kembali ke Magnolia, walaupun dia juga merindukan teman-temannya di sana.

"Lucy, kau belum selesai berkemas? Yang lain sudah menunggu di bawah!" kata Annabeth. Gadis itu baru saja masuk ke kamar setelah meletakkan kopernya di mobil van perkemahan. Dia, Thalia, Percy, Nico dan Aire akan menghabiskan liburan musim panas mereka di Perkemahan Blasteran sebelum kembali ke New York untuk meneruskan kuliah. Mereka berlima akan mengantar kepergian Lucy dan kawan-kawannya sebelum pergi ke perkemahan.

"Eh? Iya, sebentar lagi!" Lucy segera melemparkan baju-baju yang dimilikinya tanpa melipatnya terlebih dahulu ke dalam koper. Annabeth juga membantu gadis itu mengepak barang-barangnya yang lain.

"Oh iya," kata Annabeth seakan-akan dia baru ingat sesuatu, "nih!"

Annabeth menyerahkan sebuah buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kepada Lucy. Lucy membuka buku itu dengan penasaran. Gadis itu menaikkan alis kanannya begitu dia melihat isi buku itu.

"Album foto?"

"Yup," jawab Annabeth, "untuk kenang-kenangan. Siapa tahu kalian kangen, hehehe. Yang lain juga sudah kuberi, kok!"

Lucy membuka album itu dengan takjub. Semua foto mereka yang mereka ambil selama dua tahun belakangan ini telah ditempel dengan rapi di album itu. Foto-foto itu disusun berdasarkan waktu foto itu diambil. Lucy membuka satu halaman dan mendapati foto-foto mereka ketika mereka mengunjungi Perkemahan Blasteran beberapa bulan yang lalu ditempel di situ. Dia membuka halaman lain dan melihat foto-foto mereka ketika mereka berekreasi di taman ria. Bahkan di bagian belakang ada juga foto-foto _photobox _mereka.

"_Trims, _Annabeth!" Lucy berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah-sudah, nangisnya jangan sekarang!" canda Annabeth.

"Omong-omong, bukannya foto ini ada di HPku?" tanya Lucy sambil menunjuk salah satu foto. Di dalam foto itu, Annabeth dan Thalia tampak sedang asyik bercengkrama di halaman belakang.

"Kalian tidak menjaga HP kalian dengan baik, sih!" jawab Annabeth dengan nada jahil.

"Dasar!" Lucy tersenyum dan mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

.

"Kau lama sekali, Lucy!" omel Gray ketika Lucy dan Annabeth berlari ke arah dia dan yang lain menunggu di halaman depan, di dekat van Perkemahan Blasteran. Dia, Natsu dan Erza sudah siap di samping koper masing-masing, menunggu Master mereka datang. Mereka akan membuka portal _anima _di situ. Dengan dibantu oleh _kabut_, tidak akan ada yang melihat kepergian mereka.

"Gomennasai!" kata Lucy sambil terengah-engah karena terpaksa berlari sambil membawa kopernya yang terbilang cukup berat. "Master belum datang, kan?"

"Belum, tenang saja. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang." kata Erza.

Tepat ketika Erza selesai mengucapkan 'tang', terdengar suara yang akrab di telinga mereka berempat.

"Yo!"

"Master!" pekik Lucy ketika dia melihat Master yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di atas van. Yang lain juga tidak kalah kagetnya dengan Lucy.

"Master, sejak kapan kau ada disini? Kami tidak melihatmu datang!" tanya Natsu bingung.

"Aku baru saja sampai, kalian lupa kalau aku ini dewa?" jawab Master Makarov santai. Dia melompat dari atap van dan mendarat dengan ringan.

"Kalau dia dewa, kenapa dia tidak memilih wujud yang lebih baik?" pikir mereka semua.

"Jadi, kalian sudah siap?" tanyanya kepada Lucy, Erza, Natsu dan Gray. Mereka berempat mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau kalian sudah siap!" Master mengentakkan tangan kanannya dan sebuah portal yang cukup besar terbuka di udara. Angin perbatasan dunia berhembus dengan kencang, membuat rambut mereka berkibar. Mereka saling berpelukan sebelum Natsu, Erza, Lucy dan Gray pergi.

"Jaa!" Natsu melangkah masuk ke dalam portal terlebih dulu, mungkin dia ingin menemui Happy cepat-cepat.

"Kapan-kapan kita main lagi kesini, boleh kan Master?" tanya Erza sebelum melangkah memasuki portal. Master mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dah!" Gray melompat memasuki portal.

"Sayonara! Kapan-kapan kalian ya yang mengunjungi dunia kami!" Lucy mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum memasuki portal, disusul oleh Makarov. Mereka berlima melambai ke arah Percy, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth dan Aire sebelum portal menutup. Mereka membalas lambaian mereka.

"Selamat tinggal!"

Angin berhenti berhembus begitu portal menutup, meninggalkan mereka berlima yang masih berdiri diam di tempat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sahabat mereka yang tertinggal. Aktivitas di sekitar mereka masih berjalan seperti biasa, seakan-akan tidak ada hal aneh berbau sihir yang baru saja terjadi. Sulit dipercaya bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi.

"Dua tahun ini… bukan mimpi, kan?" tanya Thalia.

Nico mengacungkan selembar foto di depan mereka semua. Di sana, tercetak sebuah momen bersama mereka, ketika mereka sedang merayakan ulang tahun Percy tahun lalu di apartemennya.

"Kau lihat foto ini? Tentu saja ini semua bukan mimpi!"

"Yup, ini hanya perpisahan sementara. Mereka masih bisa mengunjungi kita, dan mungkin kita juga bisa mengunjungi mereka!" kata Aire sambil tersenyum. "Aku ingin melihat seperti apa dunia mereka!"

"Yup! Jadi, sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Percy.

"Perkemahan Blasteran!" sahut yang lain kompak.

**The End**


End file.
